La parte que me faltaba
by lucy-chan 1827
Summary: Steve, Bucky, Natasha, Clint, Bruce y Thor comparten la misma marca de alma gemela. Todos ellos comparten un vínculo tratando de encontrar a su alma gemela lo que ellos no saben es que Tony posee siete marcas de almas gemelas, resumen completo en el interior
1. Chapter 1

Resumen completo: Steve, Bucky, Natasha, Clint, Bruce y Thor comparten la misma marca de alma gemela. Todos ellos comparten un vínculo tratando de encontrar a su alma gemela lo que ellos no saben es que Tony posee siete marcas de almas gemelas, nadie lo sabe a excepción de Pepper, Rhodey, JARVIS y su séptima alma gemela que ha estada a su lado mucho tiempo

Cuando estaba peleado con Steve y Bucky mientras que los demás vengadores no intervenían pensando que Tony iba a amatar a Bucky pero alguien intervino antes de que Tony sufra más, después se enteran que la alma gemela que comparten era Tony ellos se sienten arrepentidos y quieran estar al lado de su alma gemela, ¿pero lo permitirán Tony y su otra alma gemela acercarse?

En este universo no cumple Iron man 3 ni Edad de Ultron

* * *

Comienzo de una historia

Cuando Tony nació había tenido cuatro marcas de alma gemela una en la clavícula derecha que era una estrella roja, en su clavícula izquierda una estrella blanca, en el brazo derecho una en forma de rayo, la forma de una flor en la brazo izquierdo y la suya que extremo derecho de pecho que es un triángulo dentro de un circulo que era de color azul liguero su padre al verlo se sintió diseccionado por que su hijo era muy ambicioso por tener más de una marca de alma gemela y lo ignoro

A lo largo de los años Tony se dio cuenta de que no era como los demás niños su padre siempre era muy frio con él y nunca le daba ningún regalo ni de cumpleaños ni mucho menos navidad, su madre le dijo que jamás mostrara sus marcas porque sería muy extraño ya que usualmente las personas solo tienen una marca de alma gemela su mayordomo Jarvis le aseguro que no importa lo que su padre diga que al tener más de una marca significa que tiene un corazón enorme

A los cuatro años hizo una placa de circuito esperando que su padre lo elogiara pero no tuvo ningún efecto unos meses después recibió dos marcas más una en cada muslo en el izquierdo una araña negra y en el derecha un halcón dorado en ese momento se lo dijo a su madre y Jarvis que simplemente lo abrazaron y le dijeron que todo estaba bien a los siete años se fue a un internado y como dijo su madre jamás mostro ninguna de sus marcas a nadie a los diez años cuando pasaba las vacaciones en casa recibió su séptima marca que la tenía detrás del cuello no se dio cuenta hasta que Jarvis había entrado en el baño y se lo comento y él se deprimió mucho ante ese hecho porque no creía que nadie lo iba a amar con tantas marcas de alma gemela, el ya no le interesaba encontrar a ninguna persona que posea sus marcas

A los catorce años fue a la Universidad y ahí se hizo amigo de Rhodey, a los diecisiete años sus padres murieron en accidente de auto después de eso le dijo a su amigo la verdad de sus marcas y se sorprendió enormemente al saber que él no le importaba o que le hacía un fenómeno y Tony por un momento deseo tener la marca de, el pero lamentablemente no era así no tenía ningún halcón negro

A los veinte años después de su fiesta de cumpleaños el decidió irse caminado porque no había tomado demasiado él iba caminado por una calle no transitada hasta que se dio cuenta de que una niña iba corriendo hacia donde estaba el y se tropezó con el vio que sus ropas estaban sucias al igual que ella y se la veía asustada y desesperada, ella lo miro con ojos suplicantes

"Ayúdame por favor no dejes que me encuentran" dijo temblorosamente después de unos segundo unos hombres vinieron de donde ella había venido y de inmediato ella se escondió detrás de un bote de basura mientras que los hombre se acercaban Tony decidió actuar como si estuviera borracho

"Oye has visto a una niña" le pregunto uno de los hombres, Tony no contesto solo fingía estar mareado

"Tch no sirve de nada mejor busquémosla por otro lado" dijo el otro hombre y los dos se fueron por otro camino después de unos instantes se dirigió donde la niña se había escondido

"Oye ya se fueron ya no te persiguen" dijo con calma mientras extendía una mano ella tentativamente el tomo mientras salía de su escondite y lo miro a la cara

"Gracias" dijo ella aun mirándolo, él también la estaba mirando ahora detenidamente vio su cabello negro sucio igual que toda su ropa sus ojos era de color azul oscuro con un toque de violeta en ellos eran los ojos más hermosos que Tony había visto que lo miraba detenidamente

"Oye quieres venir a mi casa para que te limpies y comas algo" Tony le ofreció él no sabía por qué hacía eso, porque la protegía y por qué le ofreció que fuera su casa, pero sentía un extraño sensación cuando toco su mano, ella simplemente se lo quedo mirando un momento antes de asentir con una pequeña sonrisa

Tony no sabía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo regularmente el no lleva a nadie a su casa a menos que sea pasar la noche teniendo 'sexo' pero solo las emborrachaba hasta que quedaran inconscientes y nada más, pero hoy no tenía ninguna gana de llevar a alguien a su casa, había caminado y luego se encontró con aquella niña que sostenía su mano y le dio un ligero apretón por alguna razón él se lo devolvió, él se sentía extraño como algo cálido estuviera viajando por su cuerpo, llegaron un poco después, no había nadie en casa, Jarvis hace un tiempo que había ido a un hospital porque había enfermado así que la casa estaba abandonada ellos entraron y fueron a la gran sala y Tony dejo a niña que se sentara en el sillón

"Ya regreso, no te muevas de aquí" dijo Tony mientras se dirigía a otra habitación y ella se quedó quieta mirando a su alrededor

"Veamos que comen los niños" dijo Tony al entrar a la cocina "Puedo darle leche aun creo que tengo un poco" y fue directo a la nevera y encontró un cartón de leche y la puso a calentar después se la llevo en donde se encontraba la niña que no se había movido de donde la dejo y le entrego el vaso de leche ella miro un poco tentativamente el vaso pero después de unos segundos comenzó a tomárselo y se tornó un silencio incomodo hasta que la niña hablo

"¿Porque no me entregaste?" pregunto ella tímidamente mirándolo a los ojos, Tony simplemente parpadeo sorprendido

"No lo sé" contesto simplemente porque no sabía la verdadera razón por la cual ayudaba a esa niña "Y tu ¿Por qué aceptaste venir a mi casa sin ni siquiera conocerme?" preguntó el

"No lo sé" contesto de la misma manera que el después de eso se produjo más silencio hasta que Tony volvió a hablar

"Unm… puedo preguntar ¿quiénes te perseguían?" pregunto un poco con cautela

"Yo escape… ellos me tenían encerrada" ella dijo desviando miranda, Tony al principio no entendía pero después se dio cuenta de que en su brazo tenia marcas de agujas y entendió a qué se refería él no quería presionar pero su naturaleza curiosa salió a flote

"¿Tu familia sabe de esto? ¿Experimentaron contigo?" preguntó el

"Y-yo no tengo familia y… si experimentaron conmigo, ellos decían que era un monstruo" ella respondió desviando la mirada mientras tomaba fuertemente el bazo en sus manos, Tony no era un idiota de inmediato entendió ella era un mutante

"Tú eres una mutante no es así" eso no era una pregunta era una afirmación ella se limitó a asentir

" ¡por favor no me entregues!" dijo desesperadamente mientras soltaba el vaso rompiéndolo en pedazos

"No, no descuida no te entregare" dijo poniendo las manos en alto para calmarla y después de un tiempo funciono ya no se notaba ningún rastro de miedo

"Entonces cuál es tu poder puedes levitar y esas cosas" pregunto un poco más emocionado de lo que se imaginó ella solo lo miraba con los ojos abiertos y Tony de inmediato quiso disculparse "Bueno si no quieres no tienes porque…" se detuvo porque de pronto el brazo de la niña estaba cubierto de fuego

"Wow increíble eso es increíble.. wow eres sorprendente" dijo con alegría infantil, mientras la niña solo estaba sorprendida de que no le tuviera miedo "Eres verdaderamente sorprendente" siguió alabando hasta que se dio cuenta de que no sabía su nombre

"Soy Tony Stark y tu ¿eres?" preguntó el, ella estaba un poco indecisa en responder

"Dime Naomi es el nombre de mi abuela" finalmente respondió ella con una ligera sonrisa

"¿Y dónde está ella?" pregunto Tony un poco intrigado

"Murió… ella trato de protegerme de los malos que me querían llevar y no pudo hacerlo" dijo tristemente bajando la cabeza, y Tony se dio cuenta de que había tocado un tema delicado

"Oye no queras tomar un baño y cambiarte de ropa" dijo el tratando de cambiar el tema ella parecía pensarlo un poco antes de asentir

Tony llevo a la niña al baño para que pudiera darse un baño porque era más que obvio que no había recibido uno en mucho tiempo después el preparo el baño

"Bueno aquí tienes aunque no sabía si lo querías más caliente o no pero con tus poderes lo puedes calentar ¿cierto?" dijo mientras se acercaba a la ella la niña parecía un poco distraída no obstante asintió con la cabeza "Entonces te dejo para que te asees mientras yo voy a tratar de encontrarte algo de ropa" con eso se despidió y se fue de la habitación dejando a la niña un poco inquieta pero después de un tiempo se metió a la bañera

Tony mientras tanto miraba entre la ropa vieja para ver si encontraba algo que fuera de tamaño de Naomi, paso un tiempo hasta que al fin encontró algo y se lo llevo al cuarto de baño

"Aquí te dejo algo de ropa para que te puedas cambiar" y enseguida salió del baño, estaba apoyado en la pared alado de la puerta paso su mano por el cuero cabelludo y luego por la cara se deslizo por la pared hasta que se sentó en piso

"Jarvis tiene razón a veces, tomo decisiones impulsivas" se dijo mientras se golpeaba la cabeza contra la pared "Ahora como voy a poder cuidar de una niña"

Siguió reflexionando unos minutos hasta que se abrió la puerta y salió Naomi vistiendo una camisa blanca con la insignia del Capitán América y unos shorts rojos tenía el cabello mojado y hay pudo distinguir sus ojos que eran algo peculiares pero al mismo tiempo hermosos se quedaron viendo unos segundos y se produjo un silencio algo incomodo

"Debes tener sueño no ya es muy tarde" dijo Tony para acabar con el silencio y miraba por el reloj de su muñeca "Ven te llevo a la habitación de invitados" y se encamino fuera del lugar siguió caminando hasta que se dio cuenta de la niña no lo seguía y se volteo "¿No vienes?" le pregunto viendo que ella no se había movido ni un centímetro ella asintió y enseguida lo alcanzo y se fueron a la habitación de invitados "Bueno aquí esta, si me necesitas algo solo pídemelo" hablo mientras se disponía a salir de la habitación hasta que sintió que le jalaban del borde de la chaqueta que llevaba puesta se giró para ver a la niña sosteniendo la chaqueta su expresión parecía algo tímida

"Yo…unm quería decirte gracias por lo que has hecho por mi" dijo alzando la mira

"No te preocupes aunque debo admitir que esto no lo hago muy a menudo, lo hago con gusto despreocúpate" dijo mientras le acaricio el cabello después de eso el salió de la habitación dejándola sola

Eran alrededor de las tres de la mañana Tony estaba trabajando en el laboratorio era un poco anticuado porque aún había algunas cosas de que había inventado su padre él aunque quería irse de la ciudad a una que no le trajera recuerdos de su infancia él no podía irse porque Jarvis aún estaba en el hospital y no tenía el valor para dejarlo después de que tanto lo había apoyado, el seguía trabajando hasta que le llego un liguero olor a humo lo ignoro unos instantes hasta que recordó que tenía una invitada y se fue de inmediato donde se encontraba cuando entro a la habitación abrió los ojos por la sorpresa la cama estaba en llamas y se podía distinguir que Naomi se removía aparentemente estaba teniendo una pesadilla Tony corrió de nuevo al laboratorio por un extintor para apagar las llamas antes de que propaguen

Cuando apago las lamas ella ya había despertado estaba rodeada de espuma blanca y cenizas y estaba acurrucada en medio de todo, estaba sollozando "Lo siento… no era mi intención" hablo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano "Por favor no me mandes con ellos otra vez" ella pidió mientras continuaba llorando

Los ojos de Tony se abrieron a la realización de lo que ella estaba pensando y vio pánico en sus ojos, el negó con la cabeza

"No, no te voy a llevar a ningún lado" dijo tratando de calmarla acercándose un poco en donde estaba ella "No pasó nada grave así que tranquila no pasa nada no te voy a llevar con ellos" hablo con un tono lo más tranquilo que pudo conseguir porque ella otra vez se estaba rodeada de fuego

"¿Enserio?" pregunto un tanto nerviosa, Tony simplemente asintió con la cabeza en señal de afirmación y eso pareció relajar a Naomi porque sus llamas ya habían desaparecido

"Si, lo prometo" hablo tratando de convencerla de que no se iría con aquellos hombres "No te preocupes después de todo estaba pensando en cambiar esta cama que ya esta pasada de moda" dijo tratando de aligerar el ambiente

"Aunque es normal tener pesadillas con todo lo que viviste, pero no me imaginaba que pudieras dejas la ropa casi intacta" dijo un poco conmocionado y sorprendido viendo que todo alrededor de ella estaba quemado a excepción de lo que llevaba puesto aunque estaban ligeramente quemados

"Yo no sé cómo paso" se limitó a contestar y después de eso se formó un silencio un poco tenso

"¿Crees que vuelvas a adormir?" el pregunto, ella se volvió un poco pálida mientras negaba con la cabeza, entonces a Tony se le ocurrió un idea brillante "Porque no vienes conmigo a mi laboratorio para poder inventar cosas" el no espero respuesta la tomo del brazo y se le llevo al laboratorio

"Que te parece sorprendente no, aunque lo pienso hacer un ampliación y modernizar" hablo orgulloso de sí mismo el volteo para ver la reacción de la niña ella tenía los ojos abiertos

"Asombroso" es lo único que pudo decir causando que la sonrisa de Tony creciera aún mas

"Verdad que si" estaban caminado hasta que se escuchó un chirrido y algo acercándose adonde ellos

"Mira quien se quiere presentar" señalado aun robot "Él es Dummy, es un poco torpe, pero no te hará daño" él dijo tratando de convencerla de acercarse a el robot, ella con un poco de cautela se acercó al robot para que pudiera tocarlo ella puso su mano en la pinza que tenía luego de hacer eso sintió como si le apretaba la mano ligeramente

"Es increíble" dijo y parecía como si le brillaran los ojos "Es muy lindo" dijo al quitar la mano y Dummy soltó un pitido feliz y estaba dando vuelta en círculos

"Hey tranquilo que no se te suban los humos" Tony dijo en tono de broma

"¿Tu lo hiciste?" ella pregunto ilusionada

"Si yo lo hice" dijo con mucho orgullo

"Entonces él es como tu hijo verdad ya que tú lo creaste eso quiere decir que tú eres su padre" ella dijo efusivamente

"Bueno si lo pones de esa manera, entonces si es como mi hijo" dijo mientras se frotaba la parte de atrás de la cabeza "Bueno entonces me ayudas, estaba pensando hacerle un hermano" le pregunto ella al instante asintió entusiasmada, estaban trabajando pero Naomi hacia lo que podía para poder ayudar, trabajaron hasta entrada la noche hasta que el estómago de Naomi rugió y causo que Tony soltara una risita

"Por lo visto tienes hambre que te parece si pido una pizza" pregunto el con una sonrisa aunque tenía que admitir que también estaba hambriento ella parecía un poco confundida pero asintió ellos estaban esperando para llagara la pizza cuando llego Tony fue a recogerla se sentaron en el sofá para comer hasta que Tony se dio cuenta de que Naomi no había tocado su comida y estaba mirando fijamente la caja de pizza

"¿Porque no comes acaso no te gusta la pizza, quieres otra cosa?" preguntó el, ella de inmediato negó con la cabeza

"No es eso es que… yo nunca la había probado y no sé cómo comerla" ella contesto tímidamente

"¿Enserio?... lo dices enserio nunca has probado una pizza en tu vida" dijo Tony algo incrédulo, ella negó suavemente

"Mis padres no cumplían esos caprichos y cuando me echaron porque descubrieron mis poderes me quede en la calle hasta que mi abuelita me recogió y a ella no le gustaba la comida que es para llevar decía que era muy artificial y bueno después… paso eso así que nunca la he probado"

"Tu padres te abandonaron solo porque tienes poderes" pregunto un poco incrédulo _´Mi padre no era específicamente el mejor así que puedo entender un poco´_ pensó recordado que en la totalidad de su infancia había sido prácticamente abandonado pero luego se dio cuento de su falta de tacto ante la pregunto

"Si no me quieres contestar por mi está bien" se apresuró a decir

"Ellos tenían miedo de mí y creían que era un monstro" ella dijo tristemente, el de inmediato se arrepintió por haber sacado el tema

"Te enseñare como se come veras que es una de las cosas más deliciosas" dijo al tomar una rebanada de pizza, entre los dos se habían acabado toda la caja, después de eso el, la llevo a su nueva habitación ya que la otra la cama estaba completamente quemada, se dirigió al laboratorio hizo un gesto con la mano a Dummy

"Toma esto" hablo mientras le entregaba un extintor "Si Naomi está en llamas tienes que apagarla de acuerdo" el robot emitió una señal de afirmación "Espero que lo hagas bien" finalizo viendo como Dummy se dirigía donde dormía Naomi y el decidió hacer lo mismo porque no había dormido en casi dos días, aproximadamente a las seis de la mañana se escuchó un grito eso causo que Tony se levantara sobresaltado y fue inmediatamente asía el origen del grito cuando llego tubo aguantarse una carcajada por la escena que estaba viendo

"Basta ya detente… basta" dijo desesperadamente mientras que Dummy seguía rociándola con el extintor

"Suficiente Dummy creo que lo hiciste bien" Hablo para que Dummy se detuviera, cuando lo hizo no se resistió a soltar una risa, Naomi estaba cubierta de espuma y estaba haciendo un puchero el siguió riendo por unos momentos hasta que finalmente paro

"Lo siento es que te ves muy graciosa" dijo soltando las ultimas risas "Que te parase si pedimos algo para desayunar mientras te aseas y te traigo nueva ropa" hablo aun con una sonrisa en el rostro ella sintió no tan divertida como Tony

Y así paso una semana aunque Tony a veces se asentaba porque le había dicho que tenía una junta una noche Naomi no podía conciliar el sueño simplemente se daba vueltas en la cama así que se levantó mientras era observada por Dummy que siempre estaba hay mientras dormía se había vuelto una tradición ella siempre se levantaría por el extintor que tenía a su disposición

"Tranquilo solo voy a dar una vuelta" aseguro a Dummy antes de que saliera de la habitación ella estaba caminando hasta pasar enfrente del laboratorio de Tony y vio que la luz estaba encendida así que decidió entrar, al momento de entrar vio que Tony se había quedado dormido en el sofá que usualmente ocupaban para descansar ella se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando un poco decidió traer un manta al momento de ponerle la manta vio algo que le llamo la atención del cuello de Tony así que con cuidado vio de que se trataba al instante sus ojos se abrieron mucho y casi se cae de la impresión y para asegurarse vio una vez más y con un temblor en las manos toco la marca en el cuello de Tony, no había duda esa era su marca él tenía su marca, con las manos temblorosas se acercó al pecho de Tony para poder confirmarlo le abrió cuidadosamente la camisa y vio la marque de un circulo con un triángulo y se cayó al piso respirando con dificultad ella tenía la misma marca en hombro derecho no había duda ellos eran almas gemelas

Pero también se fijó que tenía alrededor de las clavículas otras marcas de lama gemela, ella estaba extrañada hasta que recordó lo que le dijo su abuela sobre esos casos, ella simplemente le restó importancia mientras se acostaba a lado de Tony

"Ahora ya sé porque confiaba tanto en ti" dijo en voz baja antes de cerrar los ojos para dormir

A la mañana siguiente Tony se despertó sintiéndose un poco cálido se preguntó cuál era la razón hasta que sintió un cuerpo a su lado el abrió los ojos y vio a Naomi a su lado estaba un poco confundido hasta que vio que su camisa estaba abierta y era visible su marca y se congelo porque no solo se veía la suya sino también las que estaba en sus hombros intento apartarse de ella pero eso causo que se levantara

"Buenos días" dijo ella mientras se frotara los ojos con el dorso de la mano

"Erm… buenos días" hablo torpemente Tony sin saber que hacer

"Unm… tu…" ella había iniciado, pero Tony había entrado en pánico él pensó al instante que lo iba a tomar como algo extraño por tener más de una marca "Tu… nosotros tenemos las mismas marcas" eso dejo perplejo a Tony que solo parpadeo un par de veces

"¿Que?" simplemente pregunto su cerebro un no procesaba esas palabras

"Tú tienes mi marca y yo tengo la tuya" eso dejo a Tony en estado de shock y solo la quedo mirando como si le hubiera salido un segunda cabeza "No me crees mira" hablo mientras se sacaba la camisa dejando a la vista dos marcas una por el pecho que parecía una llama y en el hombre derecho un circulo dentro de este un triángulo, entonces se formó un incómodo silencio Tony solo la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos

"Tienes más marcas" dijo señalando a la estrella blanca del lado derecho

"Soy raro, mi padre siempre me decía eso" él dijo con melancolía

"No eres raro yo puedo hacer fuego de la nada" ella respondió

"Bueno pero tampoco es normal tener más de una marca mucho menos siete" dijo con frustración

"Mi abuela tenía dos marcas aparte de la suya" ella contesto

"¿Qué, tu abuela tenía dos marcas?" pregunto un tanto incrédulo

"Si ella me las mostro, ella dijo que era extraño y que pensó que ninguna de las personas que tenían sus marcas la querrían pero después se encontró con ellos y fueron muy felices pero ellos tuvieron que ir a la guerra y no regresaron, pero dijo que al encontrarlos y que ellos no la rechazaran fue indescriptible" ella dijo inocentemente

"Y qué esperas, que te acepte y a los demás también" él dijo con un poco de desconfianza

"Amigos" ella dijo y él se quedó perplejo "Podemos ser amigos, mi abuela dijo que una buena relación comienza como amigos, así lo hiso ella, podemos comenzar como amigos"

El la miro incrédulo por sus palabras "Estas tratando de decir que quieres una relación a largo plazo conmigo, no importa que se raro que tendrías que compartirme con otras seis personas" el pregunto todavía perplejo

"Yo puedo hacer fuego desde que tenía 6 años no eres raro" fue la simple contestación

Después de eso ellos establecen una relación de amistad ellos pasa más tiempo juntos ella ayuda a Tony en el laboratorio y platicaron mucho él le dijo de su pasado y de cómo su padre lo trataba y ella le conto sobre el abandono de sus padrea como conoció a su abuela y como se la llevaron y experimentaron con ella y descubrió que ella era muy inteligente

Ya había pasado un mes desde que se conocieron, y Tony decidió que era tiempo de que conociera a Jarvis así que fueron de incognito al hospital donde se encontraba Jarvis él tenía la cabellera totalmente blanca tenia tubos en la nariz que le ayudan a respirar

"Hola Jarvis he venido a visitarte y traigo a alguien conmigo" dijo Tony al entrar en la habitación seguido muy de cerca por Naomi

"Maestro Anthony bienvenido, puedo saber quién es su acompañante" dijo débilmente Jarvis desde la cama

"La encontré en la calle y decidí mantenerla" dijo simplemente y Jarvis le dio una mirada recriminatoria y abrió la boca para hablar

"Es verdad, él no está mintiendo" dijo interrumpiendo Jarvis "Yo estaba huyendo de una personas malas, el me rescato y me llevo a su casa" dijo para defender a Tony el anciano simplemente suspiro

"Maestro Anthony no puede simplemente recoger a alguien en la calle, ella debe tener padres"

"No, no tengo ellos me abandonaron porque creían que era un monstruo" ella dijo tristemente y el anciano la miro con compasión y confusión

"Ella es una mutante y además tiene mi marca en el hombro derecho" dijo lo segundo sin prestarle mucha atención

Jarvis abrió a par los ojos y atraganto con la saliva "¿Qué?" pregunto casi sin aliento

"Si como lo oíste una mutante ella puede crear fuego de la nada no es eso sorprendente" dijo infantilmente y estaba comenzado a divagar, Jarvis puso una cara donde se podría decir ese no era el tema que quería tratar

"Señor creo que eso es sorprende también estoy seguro pero lo que quería decir es acerca de lo segundo" dijo con toda la calma que pudo reunir

"Ella ha estado conmigo alrededor de un mes pero de eso nos enteramos hace dos semanas" dijo con algo de nostalgia Tony

"Me alegro mucho pero…"

"No importa ya se de las otras marcas, él es alguien bueno no me tiene miedo" dijo ella sabiendo a lo que se refería

"En ese caso me alegro mucho por ambos" dijo con una sonrisa, el resto de la visita pasaron platicando y en una ocasión Naomi encendió su brazo ante la insistencia de Tony ella se sorprendió al ver que Jarvis no la miraba con miedo o asco solo con fascinación al igual que Tony la primera vez siguieron platicando por un tiempo hasta que se tuvieron que ir

Paso al redor de un mes Tony y Naomi se la pasaban en el laboratorio, Tony le enseñaba algunas cosas a Naomi y usualmente visitaban a Jarvis pero un día Tony recibió una llamada que lo paralizo por completo y dejo caer el teléfono al piso

"¿Tony estas bien?" pregunto Naomi que justo entraba en la habitación y vio a Tony sentado en el piso completamente paralizado y con el teléfono tirado

"Tony ocurrió algo, está todo bien" volvió a insistir acercándose a él con un poco de cautela se sentó en frente de él y podo apreciar que tenía lágrimas en los ojos pero no estaba llorando

"Paso algo" dijo mientras ponía su mano en su mejilla

"Jarvis… Jarvis murió tuvo un colapso no pudieron hacer nada para poder salvarlo" le dijo mientras bajaba la cabeza ella solo abrió los ojos sorprendida y triste, luego lo abrazo para consolarlo ella sabía lo que significaba Jarvis para él, era como ella se sentía asía su abuela

Tony igualmente la abrazo después de un rato y luego de uno instantes se puso a llorar

"Que patético mi padre siempre me decía que los hombres Stark no lloraron pero ahora estoy llorando abrasando a una niña"

"Eso es mentira lo que dijo es mentira está bien llorar, eso te hace una persona que puede sentir, sé que Jarvis era una buena persona y que tú siempre lo querrás, así que está bien y no eres para nada patético"

"Jajaja siempre que dices cosas como esas, dices que eran palabras de tu abuela esta vez es así" dijo en medio de sollozo ella simplemente asintió

"Entonces ella era muy sabia de seguro que le habría encantado a Jarvis" él dijo mientras enterraba su cabeza en el cabello de Naomi ella simplemente frotaba su espalda como su abuela siempre asía cuando estaba triste

El funeral era algo hermoso lleno de flores Tony le había dicho que la presentaría a alguien llamado Obi ella lo vio a distancia pero le dio un mal presentimiento así que le dijo que lo mantuviera en secreto sobre su existencia a ese hombre Tony estaba un poco confundido pero asintió de todos modos, después de un rato le presento a Rhodey aunque su verdadero nombre era James él se sorprendió mucho cunado la conoció y se alegró al igual que Jarvis al saber que eran almas gemelas y que ella lo aceptaba y se sorprendió mucho más al enterarse sobre sus poderes

En el trascurso de seis meses Tony decidió hacer una casa en Malibu y hacer un AI y Naomi por supuesto que lo ayudaba pasaron días y días juntos haciendo códigos hasta que al fin un día estaba completo su proyecto

"Buenos días señor, señorita" pregunto una voz británica y de inmediato Tony salto una risa de alegría y con los ojos llorosos abrazo a Naomi que le regreso el abrazo contenta así que el primer 'recuerdo´ de la AI fueron de sus creadores felices y con la grimas en los ojos

"Buenos días erm…" Tony no estaba seguro de que responder pero Naomi se le adelanto

"JARVIS así vamos a nombrarlo" dijo con una sonrisa

"Si JARVIS es una buena idea" dijo mientras se quedaba un momento dormido exhausto por no haber podido dormir por uno días Naomi solo veía con una sonrisa

"JARVIS" ella hablo de repente

"Si señorita"

"Quiere que hagas un protocolo primario puedes hacerlo"

"Por supuesto que si señorita" fue la contestación

"Bien entonces comencemos…" dijo viendo a Tony con una sonrisa

…..

Después de un año de haberse conocido Tony fue nombrado CEO de su empresa y pasaba mucho menos tiempo con Naomi hasta que un día ella estaba en su oficina

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" pregunto ella con el ceño fruncido

"Bueno es que ya no podre pasar mucho tiempo contigo y tienes que aprender a controlar bien tus poderes" dijo con un poco de resignación

"Yo lo puedo controlar perfectamente" dijo con ira pero su cabello estaba en llamas

"Lo dice la chica que tiene el cabello en llamas" señalo el, ella solo bajo la cabeza avergonzado

"Pero yo no quiero sepárame de ti" dijo tristemente mientras se le escavan una lagrimas

"Yo tampoco pero también es por tu bien" dijo mientras se agachaba hasta estar a su altura, en ese mismo instante alguien entro por la puerta en ese instante voltearon a ver que era una mujer que tenía los ojos abiertos

Y de inmediato tomo a Naomi "Había oído rumores que usted se aprovechaba de las personas pero esto es demasiado" saco un frasco de gas pimienta y lo roció sobre Tony

"Espera no es lo que piensas" dijo Naomi que veía en estado shock lo sucedido aunque un poco divertida

Después le conto que era un malentendido, ella se disculpó muchas veces y se presentó como Virginia Potts

"En realidad lo lamento mucho"

"Ya no tienes la necesidad de disculparte" dijo Tony mientras se frotaba los ojos aun enrojecidos por la pimienta mientras que Naomi está sonriendo desde el sofá "¿Y para que entraste en mi oficina?"

"Bueno vine por el empleo de asistente personal pero creo que ahora no lo conseguiré…"

"Yo creo que deberías de contratarla" Interrumpió Naomi

"Y porque piensas eso"

"Bueno si cualquier otra persona te hubiera encontrado en esa situación te hubiera sacado provecho, pero ella te enfrento tiene mucho carácter para soportar ese empleo" dijo y Tony estaba reflexionando antes de asentir

"Bueno está decidido estas contratada empiezas mañana Pepper" dijo con formalidad

"¿Pepper?" ella pregunto confundida

"Pienso que te queda" dijo simplemente

"Estoy de acuerdo"

Después de eso ella se retiró, después de mucha insistencia ella había aceptado ir a la escuela para jóvenes talentos

Y así habían pasado cuatro años Pepper y JARVIS le informaba si Tony pasaba más de dos días en el taller así que ella viajaba a Malibu para asegurar de que Tony comiera adecuadamente y que durmiera y ella ya había podido controlar por completo sus poderes, Pepper ya se había enterado que eran almas gemelas e incluso sobre sus otras marcas ella lo acepto con todo eso y se integró al círculo de confianza de Tony para Navidad ellos se habían ido de vacaciones y de casualidad se habían encontrado con 'Happy' nombrado así por Tony que tenía la marca de Pepper y Tony de inmediato lo contrato como guarda espaldas y al final ellos se encontraron ella estaba muy agradecida y ellos contestaron "Es lo que te mereces por el buen trabajo que has hecho"

Paso el tiempo sin más contratiempos nadie savia sobre ellos aunque aún se consideraban amigos, cuando Tony tenía 27 sucedió lo de Afganistán y lo cambio todo, ella había insistido de que la llevara con el pero él se negó después le llegó la noticia de que él había sufrido un ataque y que estaba desaparecido ella de inmediato fue a ver a Pepper para confirmarlo que lo confirmo con lágrimas en los ojos y ella se puso muy triste y angustiada aunque ella sabía que estaba vivo porque su marca aún está allí ella se quedó en Malibu esperando a que regrese

….

"¿Y tú tienes alguien que te espere?" pregunto un hombre enfrente Tony

"Si probablemente esté muy furiosa" dijo con una sonrisa triste mientras tocaba su cuello con un poco de cariño

"Entonces tienes esforzarte más para poder verla"

….

Tony estaba caminando por el desierto hasta que vio un helicóptero sobrevolando e hizo una señas

"La próxima vez vienes conmigo" dijo Rhodey al estar en frente de su amigo

"Me buscaste por tanto tiempo"

"Por supuesto alguien amenazo con quemar la mitad del país si no te encuentro" dijo medio en broma que causo que Tony sonriera un poco

"Ya me lo imagino Rhodey hazme un favor" dijo mientras entraban en el helicóptero

"Cualquier cosa por ti amigo"

"Aun no hagas público de mi regreso por lo menos una semana" ante esta petición su amigo lo miro sorprendido

"Y porque quieres eso"

"Quiero verla" dijo mientras se sentaba y se apoyaba cansancio a la silla

"Creo que el sentimiento es mutuo siempre me llama para saber si ya te había encontrado, está bien lo haré lo que pueda" lo único que recibió fue una sonrisa de parte de Tony

….

"Señorita debo informarle que el señor la está esperando en la sala" dijo JARVIS con un tono de alivio

"Lo dices enserio J" ella dijo en un tono emocionado

"Si efectivamente es el" aseguró JARVIS y como un rayo salió de la habitación asía donde se encontraba Tony

En el instante en el entro en la habitación de inmediato vio a Tony parado junto a Rhodey y fue directo a abrezarlo casi derribando a ambos en el proceso

"¡Estas aquí!" grito felizmente mientras él le devolvió el abrazo

"Si estoy de regreso"

"Regresaste, regresaste" dijo ella mientras enterraba su cara en su cuello y le salía lágrimas en los ojos "Gracias Rhodey gracias por traerlo" el otro hombre solo asintió con la cabeza después de algunos segundos estando así Rhodey decidió retirarse para dejarlos solos

Pasaron unos minutos abrasados hasta que Naomi se dio cuenta de que en el pecho de Tony había algo de metal

"Tony pero que es esto" pregunto separándose de él y tocar lo que parecía ser un circulo en su pecho, ese acto hizo que Tony se estremeciera pero aun así la dejo tocarlo

"Es una larga historia" contesto el desviando la mirada

"Tengo tiempo" contesto simplemente

Así que Tony le conto todo lo que había pasado en eso tres meses, las torturas sobre Jinseng y como escapo al terminar la historia Naomi lo abrazo y dijo que estaba bien que ella se quedara con el todo el tiempo que quiera después ocurrió la conferencia de prensa y Tony cerrando la sección de armas en su compañía después de eso hicieron un nuevo Reactor ARC que era más funcional aunque Naomi tuvo que cambiarlo

"No me hagas hacer eso de nuevo"

"Porque lo hiciste muy bien"

"¡Casi te da un ataque cardiaco Tony!"

…

"Bueno vamos a empezar con las prueba de vuelo"

"Estas seguro de que quieres iniciar de una vez aun no hacemos pruebas en el simulador" pregunto un poco preocupada

"No descuida todo saldrá bien cuando me he equivocado" dijo, mientras ella ponía los ojos entre exasperada y divertida, después el salió disparado sin control, y rociado con un extintor por Dummy, lo que causo que ella riera y diera un 'te lo dije'

...

"JARVIS me invitaron a eso" dijo mientras veía por la televisión que había una gala de beneficencia

"No señor no tengo ningún informe de una invitación"

"Eso es raro no recuerdo que Pepper me informara de ello" dijo Naomi que estaba alado de Tony ayudándolo a trabajar

"Que ostentoso" murmuro Tony lo que causo que Naomi sonriera

"Generalmente usted es muy discreto señor" dijo la AI en tono de burlón

"Estoy de acuerdo con J, es una locura jamás llamas la atención" dijo en tono divertido

"Sabes píntalo de un rojo metálico"

"Si así llamara mucho menos la atención" eso causo que Naomi riera

"Por qué no le pones un toque de dorado para que se viera un poco más discreto" dijo divertida Tony solo sonrió

"Está bien Jarvis ya la escuchaste píntalo de un rojo metálico y dorado" ordeno a su AI "Que te parece salir a una noche de fiesta" propuso a Naomi que solo sonrió y asintió con la cabeza

"Nos esperes despierto, mamá y papá se van de fiesta" dijo Tony mientras salían del lugar

Llegaron a la fiesta en autos separados Toni se encontró con Obi en la entrada después entro a la fiesta y fue al bar a tomar un wiskey cuando entro fue abordado por un hombre de traje

"Señor Stark, soy el agente Colson de Intervenciones Estratégicas Nacionales y División Logística"

"Necesitan un nombre nuevo" hablo mientras bebía su wiskey

"Si me lo dicen muy seguido, sé que es un momento difícil pero necesitamos su informe aún hay muchas preguntas sin contestar… que tal si nos vemos el 24 a las 7pm en las industrias Stark" él dijo pero la mirada de Tony se había dirigido en donde se encontraba Pepper y Naomi platicando

"Avisare a mi asistente y haremos una cita" dijo en forma de despedida sin apartar la mirada de Pepper y Naomi

"Se ven hermosas casi no las reconocí" hablo mirando fijamente a Naomi

"Que estás haciendo aquí" pregunto Pepper casi ignorando como Tony veía a Naomi, con una sonrisa en los labios

"Evadir agentes" dijo un con la mirada fija

"¿El agente Colson está aquí?" pregunto Pepper y Tony señalo a la barra donde Pepper se fue directamente dejando a ellos dos solos

"¿Y ese vestido, de donde lo sacaste? Te queda muy bien" dijo refiriéndose al vestido negro

"AH esto me lo regalo de un amigo mientras compramos un regalo para su asistente" dijo con una sonrisa adornada en su rostro

"Ah pues ese amigo hizo una buena elección te hace lucir muy bien" hablo mirando con detenimiento "Bailamos" dijo tendiéndolo la mano que ella gustosamente acepto "Eres muy buena bailando"

"Gracias que he aprendido del mejor, aunque la mayoría quiera estar en mi lugar, bailar con el grandioso Tony Stark" dijo con una sonrisa adornada en los labios

"No la mayoría debe estar celosa de mi por compartir un baile con la mujer más hermosa de toda la fiesta y que tiene una figura envidiable de la que no puedo apartar la vista" dijo alzando las cejas con picardía

"Tonto" dijo ella sonrojándose, esto ya había comenzado desde que regreso, el comenzaba a coquetearle y ella se sonrojaba

…..

Naomi entro en la habitación hecha un vio vidrios y otras cosas destrozadas

"¿Que está pasando aquí?" pregunto ella viendo Tony que aún se estaba quitando la armadura

"Seamos honestos esto no es lo peor que me has visto hacer" dijo en tono de broma, pero la expresión de Naomi se oscureció mas

"Esos son agujeros de bala, Tony qué diablos estabas pensado te pudieron haber matado" dijo entre preocupación e incredulidad

"Bueno lo que sucedió fue que…"

….

Naomi estaba conduciendo una motocicleta hasta que sonó el teléfono ella conecto el manos libre y contesto aun conduciendo ella iba a saludar pero fue interrumpida "Naomi ¿En dónde estás?"

"Hola Pepper bueno ase unos momentos salí de la casa para comprarle algo a Tony por" dijo un tanto extrañada por la actitud de Pepper

"Tienes que regresar pronto, estaba llamando a Tony pero no contesta está en peligro Obadiah va para allá"

"En seguida voy" dijo alarmante mientras cambiaba la dirección con la moto a toda velocidad ´Sabia que ese hombre no era de fiar Tony por favor estar seguro´ pensó mientras aceleraba

Ella llego un tiempo record a la casa de Tony y fue directo a la sala donde se encontraba pero no encontró nada y fue directo al laboratorio donde estaba poniéndose el antiguo Reactor ARC ella fue de inmediato a su lado para poder ayudarlo

"Tony mírame estas bien" ella pregunto después de un tiempo

"Sabes donde esta Pepper" el pregunto después de un tiempo

"Ella va a arrestar a Obadiah con algunos agentes"

"No serán suficientes" gruño con rabia mientras se levantaba y se ponía el traje

"Tony" ella interrumpió ya que solo le faltaba el casco ella se paró de puntitas lo tomo de la cara y lo beso "Estar seguro" ella dijo al separarse

"No te preocupes, regresare" él dijo y le dio un beso devuelta y después desapareció de la vista

….

A la mañana siguiente había una conferencia de prensa de lo sucedido

"Iron man me gusta aunque no es de lo que está hecho el traje… auch" se quejó mientras Naomi le puso desinfectante ella lanzo un mirada

"Eso no es lo importante" ella dijo mientras se sentaba frente a el

"Es verdad ahora estoy esperando una respuesta" él dijo, ella lo miro confundida

"Pensé que había quedado muy claro anoche ya hemos pasado 7 años de amigos y ya no quiero perder tiempo, entonces que dices, quieres ser mi Novia" el pregunto en tanto ella enrojecía ella se acercó a él y tomo su rostro con sus manos y lo beso

"Por supuesto que sí" ella contesto al separase, Tony solo sonrió y se volvió a cercar para unir sus labios, justo en ese momento alguien entro por la puerta

"Aquí está su cuartada" dijo Phil que entro junto con Pepper "Usted estaba en yate en Avalon hay muchas declaraciones"

"Bueno tal vez solo éramos mi nueva novia y yo" dijo acercándose otra vez a Naomi y ella solo sonrió

"Es poco creíble que mi guarda espaldas sea Iron man" dijo mientras pasaba otra tarjeta

"Léalas como están escritas" dijo y se dio media vuelta pero alcanzo a escuchar a alguien escapar una risa restándole importancia él se marcho

Después de la conferencia el agente entendió la risa al salir de donde se encontraba antes Tony

"Sabía que ibas a hacer eso" ella dijo entre risas mientras entraron a la casa

"Eso significa que me conoces muy bien"

"Buenas noches Señor, señorita" saludo JARVIS una vez dentro de la casa}

"Igualmente J" dijo Naomi mientras ellos iban de camino a la sala hasta que vieron una figura en de un hombre ahí

"Yo soy Iron man cree que es el único súper héroe del mundo" dijo el hombre volteándose y vieron como él tenía un parche en ojo

"Quien es usted" pregunto Naomi dando un paso al frente

"Mi nombre es Nick Fury y soy director de SHIELD vine a hablarle sobre la iniciativa Vengadores"

…

"Tony tenemos que hablar" Naomi dijo seriamente al entrar a la habitación

"Eso nunca es bueno" dijo al ver la expresión seria de ella "No deberías estar con el profesor y los nuevos estudiantes" hablo tratando de desviar el tema ella solo suspiro

"Tony que es lo que pasa"

"No se dé que hablas"

"Nombraste a Pepper CEO has estado haciendo donaciones de grandes sumas de dinero y esperas de que crea que no pasa nada"

"Erm…" el no contesto simplemente desvió la mirada

"Tony dime lo que pasa" dijo con un tono más calmado acercándose a él, Tony solo se mordió el labio con fuerza y tomo un poco de aire

"Me muero"

"¿Qué?" pregunto sin aliento "¿De qué ha-hablas?" ella ya estaba pálida "Estas bromeando ¿Cierto?" estando frente a, el mientras negaba con la cabeza

"No el Reactor me esta envenenado, no me queda mucho" ella ya estaba con los ojos llenos de lagrimas

"D-debe haber algo que podamos hacer" hablo temblorosamente mientras lo abrazaba

"No, no hay nada ya he visto muchas opciones pero ninguna es fiable" dijo mientras la abrazaba también y frotaba su espalda

"Tony, Tony…" dijo mientras comenzaba a llorar

…..

Después de mucha protesta Naomi decidió permanecer a lado de Tony y no lo sabían nadie más que ellos sobre la condición de Tony a petición de él iban a actuar como si nada estuviera pasando

Un día mientras el, Naomi y Happy estaban entrenando y entraron Pepper seguida por una hermosa mujer pelirroja y a Tony se le ocurrió una idea

"¿Cuál es su nombre señorita?" dijo apuntando al mujer que estaba alado de Papper mientras se bajaba del ring

"Rushman, Natalie Rushman" le hizo una seña a Naomi para que también bajara "Al frente y al centro entra a la iglesia"

"Enserio no prenderas…" dijo Pepper con incredulidad

"Jajaja Pepper no puedo creer que te sorprendas después de tantos años" dijo simplemente al tomar una toalla y secarse el sudor de la frente

"No hay problema" dijo ella mientras entregaba unos papeles a Pepper y subió al ring

"Lo siento es un poco excéntrico…" se disculpó Pepper

"Podrías darle una lección" dijo mientras señalaba a Happy y Naomi le daba un vaso lleno de clorofila, ella también fue por algo de tomar

"No hay ningún problema Jefe" contesto

"Creo que ella sería muy buena para hacer mi nueva asistente" dijo sin importancia mientras la buscaba en Google

"Porque la quieres a ella, tengo muchos candidatos además podrías pedirle a Naomi que se encargara de eso" dijo ella mientras señalaba a Naomi

"Shhhh sabes que ella aceptara no la quiero agobiar con eso" dijo mientras hacía señales para que bajara la voz

"Ah ya veo quieres pasar más tiempo con ella, es muy dulce" con una sonrisa de complicidad

"Calla Pepper" simplemente desviando la mirada sin que se dejara ver que se había sonrojado un poco

Desde el ring Natalie les dio una mirada Happy le toco el hombro "Primera regla nunca… " pero no alcanzó a terminar, ella le había doblado el puño y con gran habilidad hecho un apretón con las piernas alrededor de su cuello, una voltereta y lo había mandado piso del ring.

"¿Oh Dios mío Happy estas bien?... "gimió sorprendida Pepper acercándose a su novio.

"Wow" dijeron Tony y Naomi al unísono

….

La semana siguiente, el, Naomi, Happy, Pepper y Natalie abordaban el jet privado de Industrias Stark directo al Grand Prix de Mónaco y allí fueron atacados por un hombre que tenía látigos en las manos, Naomi quería ayudarlo pero sabía que no podía.

Después ya en el jet de vuelta las dos pelirrojas y Happy se acomodaron en los asientos de adelante, mientras Naomi y Tony estaban en la parte trasera del avión en un largo sofá ellos estaban abrazados.

"¿Puedes decirle a Pepper que cancele la fiesta de cumpleaños?... no estoy de humor para nada realmente me gustaría comer con mis amigos y pasar un tiempo contigo" Hablo mientras ella le acariciaba el cabello, ella simplemente asintió

….

El día de su cumpleaños hizo una pequeña cena con sus amigos más cercanos y por la noche todos cantaron Happy Birthday y Tony soplo las velas y comieron el pastel ya entrada la noche los demás ya se habían ido y solo quedaron ellos

"Tony te quería dar esto ¡Feliz cumpleaños!" dijo Naomi mientras le entregaba una pequeña caja envuelta con papel rojo y oro, ella lo abrió por él y en ella se encontraba una pulsera de plata y dos collares en forma de corazón de oro blanco

"Lo que está grabado aquí es lo que pienso de ti desde el día en que te conocí" dijo mientras le poni la pulsera con un grabado que decía _Tu eres mi héroe N_ "Y esto es lo que siento por ti" decía mientras sacaba uno de los collares y se lo ponía a él y el otro se lo ponía ella y en las decía _Tu eres lo más hermoso que me ha pasado T &N_

"Son fabulosas" dijo mientras tocaba sus regalos con cariño y con una sonrisa en el rostro aunque con los ojos un poco llorosos "Bailamos" él dijo mientras tomaba a Naomi en un abrazo y comenzaron a balar sin música

"Te dejare todo lo que tengo nunca te hará falta algo" hablo el mientras la abrazaba más fuerte

"Sabes que eso es lo que menos me importa yo solo quiero que no te vayas" dijo mientras enterraba su cabeza en su cuello y comenzaba a llorar

"Perdón por no poder permanecer más tiempo contigo" dijo mientras se separaban "Solo, solo prométeme una cosa…."

"Dejemos las despedidas dramáticas para otra ocasión…" tras ellos apareció Fury junto con Coulson y Natalie curiosamente vestida "dispárale… " ordenó el jefe a lo que la pelirroja inyectó con una jeringa metálica el cuello del millonario.

"¿Que le hicieron? " gruñó el Naomi mirando mal a la pelirroja y tratando de proteger a Tony

"Que hicimos por él, es dióxido de litio, lo sacara del peligro. Tratamos de ponerlo a trabajar de nuevo… " Tras el alto afroamericano, Coulson traía una gran caja metálica.

"La caja que trae el agente Coulson tiene tus pistas, la agente Romanoff permanecerá en Industrias Stark aun como encubierta por si algos e presenta, buena suerte… "se dio la vuelta para salir seguido de ambos subordinados.

"Entonces tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer" Dijo Tony y Naomi sonrió y lo siguió al laboratorio

….

"Felicidades señor, señorita la sintonización fue lograda con éxito han creado un nuevo elemento" seguidamente el castaño depositó el triángulo en el nuevo modelo de reactor

"JARVIS podrías hacer una pruebas para saber si no hay problemas con el nuevo reactor" pidió Naomi

"Hare algunas pruebas de diagnóstico… el reactor ha aceptado el nuevo núcleo modificado" informo JARVIS

Después de eso ambos se abrazaron felizmente con enormes sonrisas pero recibieron una llamada inquietante

"Estas seguro de ir apenas saliste de peligro" dijo ella con preocupación

"Descuida estaré bien" aseguro el

"Eso es lo que dijiste la otra vez y casi mueres" dijo ella con reproche

"Lo prometo regresare" dijo entregándole un comunicador "Esto es para que estemos en contacto" hablo después ellos se besaron

"Sabe a coco" dijo ella después del beso "Suerte y cuídate ¿Si?" ella dijo mientras el comenzaba a volar

….

"Tony" recrimino Naomi al entrar en laboratorio "Llevas todo el día aquí sin probar ninguna comida" continua hablando con una bandeja de comida en las manos

"En un segundo… "escribió un par de códigos más, e hizo varios ajustes al diseño, al darse la vuelta Naomi tenia los brazos cruzados "Bien, bien cenare… "se acercó a la bandeja que olía exquisitamente después se acercó a la mesa de trabajo poniéndole la palma y levantándola, para revelar el prototipo de la torre Stark.

"Wow, eso se ve bastante impresionante…"

"Es la torre Stark, estará en medio de New York, la mayoría de pisos serán para la compañía salvo los últimos diez… "señalo con la mano "Ahí tendré un gimnasio, piscina, taller, un laboratorio de robótica, bioquímica y biomedicina, enfermería, varias habitaciones de invitados, sala de estar, sala de cine, cocina, bar, mi laboratorio personal, terrazas incluyendo de aterrizaje y para la armadura, tu habitación y la mía…que te parece?...sería un buen segundo hogar… " ella sonrió

"Si sería un excelente segundo hogar ahora ya sé porque estabas tan ocupado" dijo mirando detenidamente la torre

"Aunque aún me faltan un poco de ajustes, me ayudas con eso" dijo mientras se acaba la comida que habían traído ella

"Estaría encantada, pero primero a la cama" dijo ella mientras le tomaba del brazo, él iba a protestar pero ella lo interrumpió "JARVIS guarda todo lo que Tony haya hecho hasta ahora y no abras el taller hasta mañana"

"Como usted ordene señorita" contesto simplemente mientras apagaba las luces

"Traidor" murmuro al salir del laboratorio

….

"Los niveles son constantes, efectivamente la torre ahora funciona con energía limpia" dijo Naomi a través de comunicador

"Alguna vez te he defraudado" dijo en a cambio

"No" después de eso el entro por la plataforma de aterrizaje y JARVIS le comunico que Colson se quería comunicar con el

"Fallo de seguridad… " murmuró el genio al verlo pasar por la puerta.

"Agente que sorpresa tenerlo aquí" dijo Naomi que tenía una copa al igual que Tony

" Necesitamos que vean esto… "tendió a Stark un folder holográfico pero el genio no lo tomó.

"No me gusta recibir cosas… "gruñó, mientras que ella suspiro

" A mí me encanta, hagamos un cambio… "entregó su copa al agente y luego cambió el folder por la de Tony.

"¿Esto es por los vengadores?"

" Creía que habían desechado esa iniciativa… "el castaño se dirigió a su escritorio ensamblando el holograma, con Naomi detrás de el

"Bueno creo que tiene trabajo y yo debo irme ahora… "el par se despidió distraídamente de Coulson.

"Deberíamos volver a celebrar tú y yo…" Tony le guiñó de manera coqueta, ella se sonrojo

"Sería una gran idea pero creo que tenemos mucha tarea y…" fijando su vista a los hologramas viendo la información "Tu sabias de eso" señalando detrás de ella, el solo asintió con cansancio

"Todos ello… me sorprendo eso casi completaría pero solo faltaría una" dijo estando frente a Tony, ella lo abrazo

"Si yo también me sorprendí y eso es decir mucho" correspondiendo el abrazo

"El mundo es muy extraño creería que los quiere juntar… pero tenemos mucha tarea que no se te olvide" dijo ella separándose

….

"Señor el Director Fury está al teléfono, dice que localizaron a Loki en Alemania" eso alarmo un poco a ella Tony la estaba con la armadura

"Tony me prometes que te cuidaras" dijo ella abrazándolo

"Cuando no lo he sido" dijo el

"Tony pase lo pase estando con ellos quiero que sepas que siempre estaré a tu lado" dijo

"Lo sé"

…

"Divide y vencerás, bien, pero para ganar tiene que vencernos, es lo que quiere. Quiere vencernos y que lo vean hacerlo, quiere publico… " Tony caminó de lado a lado.

"Sí, lo vimos en Alemania" el capitán alzó los hombros como si fuera obvio

"Eso era solo el avance, esto es el estreno y Loki es una diva, quiere flores y desfiles y un monumento con su nombre …"se detuvo en seco mientras su compañero lo veía fijamente "Este hijo de…" pero después le llego un pensamiento que le helo la sangre "¡Naomi!" y de inmediato tomo su teléfono, el capitán solo lo miraba confundido "Contesta, contesta…" ahora estaba desesperado después de un tiempo

"Hola Tony sucedió algo" al momento de oír su voz solo un suspiro aliviado

"¿Dónde estás?" pregunto rápidamente y un poco tenso

"Bueno ahora me dirigía de nuevo a la Torre, tuve que ir a Boston para una diligencia del profesor" ella contesto confundida

"¡No!, no vuelvas hay"

"¿Porque?"

"Solo confía en mí no lo hagas"

"Está bien pero después me des una explicación" ella acepto de mala gana el suspiro de alivio ante la mirada del capitán que estaba confundido

"Consigue a Natasha y tomen un quinjet " el millonario dijo al capitan corriendo hasta llegar a su traje.

…..

"JARVIS tenemos energía para regresar" pregunto Tony con un poco de desesperación

"….Señor quiere que llame a la señorita Naomi" esa fue la respuesta de su AI

"Si…"

"Tony que es lo que ocurre que es lo que ocurre en New York" fue inundado de preguntas

"Naomi, quiero disculparme esta vez no pude cumplir mi promesa" dijo no contestando a las preguntas antes formuladas

"Que quieres decir con eso" dijo ella con nerviosismo

"Tal vez ya no me veras cunado regreses, pero quiero que sepas que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado y quiero que tu decidas si le quieres decir a los otros sobre mi"

"¡Lo hare! Ellos sabrán que tú eres la persona más maravillosa de todo el mundo" dijo se podía ver que ella estaba llorando

"Esa es mi chica…. Te amo" dijo por ultimo

"Y-yo tam-bi-en te a-mo" se alcanzó a oír mientras se cortaba la comunicación

….

Todos los Vengadores estaban comiendo shawarma hasta que entro Pepper por la puerta

"Me alegra de que estés bien" dijo acercándose a Tony

"Gracias Pepp" respondió con una sonrisa

"Por cierto tienes una llamada" le tendió el teléfono con una media sonrisa

"Cuan furiosa esta" el pregunto y ella se encogió de hombros

"No el nombre completo, no el nombre completo…." El repitió mientras tomaba el teléfono "Hola cariño"

"ANTHONY EDWARD STARK en qué demonios estabas pensando" grito por teléfono causando que por error Tony aplastara el altavoz "Sabes lo preocupada que estaba, pensé que habías muerto si JARVIS no me informa de que estabas vivo no me habría enterado"

"Lo siento" se disculpó y los demás Vengadores lo estaban mirando atónitos

"Llevaste una arma nuclear por un portal" ella continuo

"En mi defensa era para poder destruir una raza alienígena que nos quería invadir" el dijo que solo recibió un suspiro de la otra línea

"Eres un tonto imprudente… pero me alegra de que estés bien"

"Te lo compensare lo prometo"

"Eso espero… por cierto hay muchos daños en la torre especialmente en el piso de la suite"

"Estas en la torre" él dijo sorprendido mientras que Pepper le susurro "Happy está afuera" y él se levantó "Enseguida voy, si quiere pueden quedarse en la Torre por esta noche" dijo y luego desapareció del lugar

…..

…..

"¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto?" preguntó Naomi un poco preocupada

"Si se los contare ya creo que ha pasado mucho tiempo y por fin apareció el ultimo" dijo mientras se ponía el traje

"Eso me preocupa pero lo que pregunto es ¿Crees que sea necesario usar la armadura mientras lo dices?" dijo mientras el salía a despegar

"Si, no creo que suceda nada malo" el contesto simplemente

"Como sea yo estaré a unos minutos si me necesitas" dijo mientras montaba su moto

"No creo que sea necesario" tratando de persuadirla

"No importa estaré ahí por cualquier cosa" ella insistía

…

"Señorita, el señor la necesita"

"Ocurrió algo JARVIS" ella contesto un poco preocupada

"El señor está actualmente tratando de defenderse de los ataques del Capitán Rogers y el sargento Barnes" la AI contesto un poco preocupado

"Sabes lo que sucedió" dijo ella mientras encendía la moto

"No sé todos los detalles pero ninguno de los otros Vengadores están interviniendo" dijo un poco fría la AI

"JARVIS quiero que actives el protocolo primario y envíes uno trajes para recoger a Tony y envíame mis botas"

"Está hecho, no quiere que le envié alguna de sus armas"

"No JARVIS por suerte siempre tengo mis pistolas, además solo quiero ayudar y sacar a Tony de ahí" dijo mientras aceleraba la moto

* * *

Bueno el primer capítulo terminado en el próximo haber pelea de Naomi y los vengadores espero que les haya interesado


	2. Chapter 2

N/A: Aquí la pelea de Naomi contra los Vengadores (Sin Thor porque se fue a su planeta) y algunas nuevas presentaciones

Contesta de comentarios

Hime-chan Natsumi :Bueno recuerda que es una AU asi que todo puede pasar, en realidad yo creo que después de la peli Tony necesita mucho amor(Amo a Tony), bueno recuerdas que SHIELD entrego información de los vengadores a Tony en la película y además(Te voy a dar un adelanto del cap 3: cuando nacen los bebes sus marcas son registradas en la base de datos de almas gemelas(algunos no lo hacen pero se explicara el proximo cap) ) Loki no es malo y va a salir (Aunque también amo el Thorki al igual que Loki(quien no lo haría Pd: He pensado hacer una historia Thorki pero en el futuro )) y lo del ataque a Tony también se dará los detalles en el cap 3

Vane: Yo también amo a Tony es un amor

Katherine Marceline Queen: Sera sorpresa sus reacciones cuando sepan la verdad

Ghost: De seguro lo harán mujajajaja

Descripción de Naomi:  
Cabello negro hasta la mitad de la espalda  
altura igual a la de Tony  
ojos son azules pero con un toque de violeta  
la piel es blanca

Por cierto cuando ella está rodeada de fuego en casi igual a la de la chica de 'Hellboy' (no recuerdo su nombre)

* * *

 **Lucha**

Naomi iba conduciendo a alta velocidad _'Tony por favor resiste ya voy para allá_ ' pensó mientras se mordía el labio con fuerza trascurrió aproximadamente 2 minutos hasta que vio la entrada

"JARVIS podrías interior un momento las comunicaciones de la base, por unos instantes no quiero estar rodeada de agentes que interfieran seria molesto"

"Hare lo que pueda para poder cortarla el tiempo suficiente"

"Gracias J lo aprecio" dijo mientras estaba a pocos metros de la entrada y los guardias comenzaron a gritar

"Identifíquese"

"Deténganse"

Pero ella los ignoro y acelero a fondo rompiendo la valla con la motocicleta y ellos se apartaron para no recibir de lleno a la motocicleta

"JARVIS donde se encuentra Tony" dijo después de destruir la valla

"Su localización actual es a unos 400 metros al noreste de donde usted se encuentra en lo que parece ser un edificio vacío en el último piso"

"Gracias" y se dirigió asía donde le había indicado JARVIS ella entro en el edificio rápidamente se dirigió a las escalar para subir en donde se encontraba Tony

"JARVIS recuerdas el sistema de autodestrucción de la moto quiero que la actives cuando yo te ordene" ella halo mientras maniobraba la motocicleta

"Estará listo cuando ordene" fue la respuesta que obtuvo

Cuando al fin llego al último piso vio una escena que la enfado de sobremanera, vio como Steve y Bucky estaba atacando a Tony con mucha coordinación y se pasaban el escudo para defenderse de los ataque que Tony les proporcionaba

"¡Hey cubitos de hielo!" ella grito para llamar la atención y lo logro ello habían dejado de atacar a Tony, ella iba conduciendo hacia ellos y de un momento a otro ella salto de la moto con gran habilidad

"JARVIS ahora" ella dijo mientras caía de cuclillas en el suelo y de inmediato la motocicleta exploto a un metro de ellos Steve y Bucky se cubrieron de la explosión pero después de que no sintieran nada ellos dejaron de cubrirse para ver que la moto estaba cerca de ellos, estaba en llamas pero parecían controladas, Naomi estaba con llamas en los brazos hizo un movimiento rápido sus bazos formaron una X enfrente de ella y en un instante de la moto en llamas salió dos ráfagas de fuego fueron dirigidas a Steve y Bucky que fueron arrojados contra las paredes más lejanas

Después del ataque Naomi fue rápidamente donde se encontraba Tony y se arrodillo frente a el

"¿Tony te encuentras bien?" ella pregunto mientras lo tomaba del casco y acercaba su rostro "Descuida ya estoy aquí nadie más te hará daño" ella susurro mientras lo miraba con cariño

"Na-o-mi" se escuchó el susurro roto de Tony

"Shhh… lo sé, lo sé" ella dijo con cariño mientras le acariciaba el casco y después lo besaba "Lo entiendo…., pero yo siempre estaré contigo recuerda" hablo mientras le ayudaba a levantarse y lo llevaba a la pared más cercana "Descuida ya vienen unos trajes para poder sacarte de aquí" ella lo ayudo a sentarse apoyándose contra la pared y dio un vistazo a Steve y Bucky que se estaban comenzando a parar se fijó que el escudo estaba tirado cerca de donde estaba Tony

 _'Sera problemático que lo tengan'_ ella pensó y rápidamente fue a tomarlo y lo puso a lado de Tony y justo en ese momento ellos ya estaba caminado asía ella, ella se para enfrente de Tony

"¿Quién eres?" Pregunto Steve usando su voz de Capitán América

"Eso no es de tu incumbencia" ella contesto de mala manera y ahí se fijaron en su atuendo ella llevaba unas botas de combate, unas medias hasta la mitad del muslo, unos shorts, un camiseta dividí gris, una chaqueta que llegaba hasta los codos, uno guantes si dedos todo el atuendo era casi en su totalidad negro, también llevaba un cinturón con fundas para pistolas que eran de un color rojo y dorado

"Sera mejor que te identifiques y que te alejes de Stark" ordeno el capitán

"Ja" ella se burló "Para que quieren que me aleje, para continuar con lo que estaban haciendo" ella dijo fríamente "Ni de broma cubo de hielo" ella dijo con el ceño fruncido

"Sera mejor que obedezcas o…" comenzó Bucky pero fue interrumpido por ella

"O si no que" ella lo reto dando un paso adelante

"Lo haremos por la malas"

"Me parece bien" dicho esto ella se puso en posición de ataque y sus brazos se rodearon de llamas Steve y Bucky vieron eso sorprendidos "Tengo muchas ganas de golpear algo"

Ellos se aproximaron a ella hasta quedar frente a frente "Sera mejor de que lo hagas por las buenas, no te queremos lastimar" dijo el capitán para tratar de que no haya un enfrentamiento

"Lamentablemente el sentimiento no es mutuo" ella dijo y de inmediato le dio un golpe en la mejilla, él se hizo para tras sostenido su mejilla porque se había quemado ligeramente dejando la piel roja, Bucky le lanzo un golpe con el brazo de metal, ella con un poco de dificultad lo bloqueo encogiéndose un poco

Ellos comenzaron a atacar a Naomi con mucha coordinación y mientras tanto ella bloqueaba la mayoría de sus ataques, pero también les propinaba algunos a ellos, ella tenía roto el labio y algunos moretones mientras ellos tenían algunas quemaduras en el rostro y el la ropa

"Ya es suficiente" dijo el capitán sosteniendo uno de los brazos para posteriormente sostener el otro ella solo produjo más fuego para la soltara como eso no dio resultado a pesar de la mueca de Steve ella alzo su pierna y le dio una patada debajo de la barbilla para que la soltara y eso dio resultado, pero ella no se dio cuenta de que Bucky se acercó a ella, la tomo del cuello y la tiro al piso con violencia y cerró los ojos ante el impacto

"Que pasa parece que ya no se te ocurre más trucos" él dijo estando encima de ella con el brazo de metal sujetando fuertemente su cuello, ella abrió los ojos y parecía que estaban encendidos en llamas

"No lo creo" ella contesto y rápidamente contrajo su cuerpo golpeando a Bucky con sus dos piernas en el estómago y después de eso el salió disparado por una columna de fuego que salía de debajo de ella hasta golpearlo con el techo, ella fijo su vista en Steve que fue directo a su escudo 'Como si lo permitiera' pensó para luego levantarse rápidamente y correr asía el cuándo estaba cerca de él, ella golpeo su rodilla causando que pierda un poco el equilibrio y ella lo derribo Naomi quedo encima de él y rápidamente se levantó antes de que este la sujetara y volvió a su posición inicial enfrente de Tony un poco sin aliento

"Saben me he dado cuenta de algo mientras peleábamos…" ella comenzó diciendo mientras veía como los dos se levantaba "Ustedes son hábiles peleando cuerpo a cuerpo, pero a distancia no son tan buenos sin el escudo" dijo mientras señalaba con la cabeza el objeto alado de Tony "O pistolas que no las tienen en este momento" hablo con una sonrisa "Así que se podría decir que yo tengo la ventaja de esta pelea" ella finalizo desenfundando sus pistolas

"Me pregunto si podrán resistir" ella dijo mientras sus manos se rodearon de fuego al igual que sus pistolas adquirían un brillo rojizo "JARVIS en cuanto tiempo más llegaran las armaduras" susurro para que ellos no la escucharan

"En un minuto aproximadamente señorita, debo informarle que ya no pude interferir las comunicaciones y que…"

 **_Alerta intruso en el edificio ´D´_** se escuchó por el lugar

"No importa J" ella dijo simplemente "Espero que resistan" ella hablo a Steve y Bucky para luego apuntarlos con las armas, disparo y de ellas salieron ráfagas de fuego alta velocidad la primera dio a Steve y luego a Bucky que salieron disparados unos metros hasta llegar al piso ella no dejo que se recuperaran porque comenzó disparar constantemente a ellos

Después de algunos disparos Steve y Bucky se levantaron rápidamente y se refugiaron de los ataques en unos pilares pero un así ella seguía disparando en su dirección causando que cuando las ráfagas de fuego tocaran el piso se produjera una explosión

"Señorita 20 segundos hasta que lleguen los trajes a su posición" informo la AI, Naomi detuvo su ataque constante asía los soldados

"Entendido voy abrirte una ruta más rápida" hablo mientras su mano derecha era rodeada de fuego más intenso que anteriormente y diera la vuelta para apuntar a la pared donde estaba Tony

"10 segundos" después de eso ella disparo una intensa ráfaga de fuego que al contacto con la pared se produjo una explosión haciendo un agujero de gran tamaño después de unos segundo cuando el humo se había disipado entraron dos armaduras que se acercaron a Tony que no estaba muy lejos del agujero

"JARVIS donde están mis botas" pregunto al no ver ningún signo de que aparecieran

"Eso le quería decir con anterioridad, las botas que se encontraban en la torre aún faltaba alguna calibración en el estabilizador de vuelo así que mande las que tiene en la misión del señor Chares"

"Diablos entonces…" ella comenzó pero fue interrumpida por unos agentes que llegaron en ese momento

"Sera mejor que se entregue pacíficamente" dijo un agente mientras la apuntaba con un arma al igual que otros agentes y de unieron Steve y Bucky que habían salido de donde se estaba refugiando se unieron con los agentes

"JARVIS llévate a Tony luego iré a la torre, es mejor que se concentren en mi antes de que vayan tras Tony" murmuro Naomi

"…Como usted ordene" contesto Jarvis aunque se oía un poco vacilante, y después de eso las armaduras se llevaron volando a Tony por el agujero que antes ella había creado

"Detente" grito el capitán mientras se acercaba rápidamente a ella

"Saben que, son muy molestos" ella dijo mientras su mano se llena de llamas "Piérdanse" ella exclamo mientras se giraba y lanzaba su puño hacia adelante y se produjo una enorme torbellino de llamas que arrojo a Steve, Bucky y a los demás agentes a una larga distancia de ella dejando a la mayoría inconsciente, ella escucho como varios agentes se aproximaban por la escalera

"Tsk que problemático" dijo pero luego dio un vistazo al escudo que estaba donde lo había dejado y luego al agujero que había hecho "Bueno ante situaciones desesperadas medidas desesperadas" hablo para sí misma antes de guardar sus pistolas y tomar el escudo

"Alto hay" se escuchó pero Naomi ignoro el grito,

Ella salto a través del agujero con el escudo en sus manos, ya en aire ella coloco el escudo debajo de sus pies y ponerse de cuclillas para que el escudo recibiera todo el impacto, después de la caída del cuarto piso ella aterrizo encima del escudo causando ruido y que el piso se agrietara ligeramente, después ella rápidamente se levantó tomando el escudo y comenzó a correr por donde había venido pero en ese momento algunos hombres venían hacia ella casi por todas direcciones

Lanzo el acudo a los que venían detrás y después de golpearlos regreso a ella, siguió adelante corriendo golpeando a los agentes que venían a ella con el escudo y debes en cuando lanzando ráfagas de fuego con la mano libre ´Bueno el entrenamiento parase que dio resultado puedo manejar muy buen el escudo´ ella pensó mientras de nuevo lanzaba el escudo y regresaba a ella esto continuo hasta que sintió algo alrededor del cuello para después estar tirada en el piso sobre su espalda y causo que soltara el escudo

Se impulsó con las manos y con un salto se levantó para ver a Natasha frente a ella preparada para atacar

"Natalie hace mucho que no nos vemos" dijo Naomi mientras también se ponía en posición de ataque, Natasha estaba con la cara impasible como siempre "Pero no tengo tiempo para ponerme al día" finalizo dándole una patada cerca de la cara pero ella logro bloquearla y comenzó una pelea donde cada una lanzaba un ataque mientras esquivaba otro con gran agilidad y precisión después del intercambio de golpes Natasha hiso el mismo movimiento que al principio tirándola al piso, Naomi reacciono rápido aun en el suelo ella aprisiono una pierna de Natasha con las suyas haciéndole caer al suelo de inmediato se levantó y tomo el escudo que está a su lado y golpeo en la cabeza a Natasha que se estaba levantando para quedar adolorida y confundida en el piso

Ella de nuevo corrió en la dirección de donde vino hasta que oyó un ligero zumbido a su derecha y de inmediato puso el escudo a lado derecho no paso ni un segundo después cuando se produjo una explosión junto al escudo que la protegió pero por la fuerza de la explosión ella fue tirada uno metros donde termino rodando en el piso ella lentamente se levantó y miro su mano y descubrió que tenía el dedo del medio dislocado con la otra mano tomo el dedo y lo reacomodo soltando un gruñido de dolor se dio la vuelta y vio que tenía una flecha apuntando a su rostro

"Creo que se terminó la fiesta" dijo Clint que la estaba apuntando, ella solo miro con fastidio

"Yo no estaría tan segura" dijo y con un rápido movimiento tomo le arco con una mano que lleno llamas casi al contacto con el arco y procedió a golpearlo en el estómago con la rodilla y tomo algo de su cinturón sin que se diera cuenta, derrito una parte del arco para ya no lo utilizara y corrió antes de que el reaccionara

Clint gruño por el golpe y vio que su arco estaba derretido iba a tomar el que tenia de repuesto pero se dio cuenta de que no estaba "Pero…qué diablos" dijo luego dirigió su mirada a Naomi y vio que guardaba su repuesto en el bolcillo y salió corriendo junto con el escudo "Maldita" maldijo y fue tras de ella

Naomi corrió hasta que freno de golpe porque en frente de ella había como 30 agentes y atrás de ellos había varias camionetas parecía una barricada y tras de ella venia Clint seguido de Natasha y se podía ver Steve y Bucky que también se acercaban rápidamente

"Ya no tienes ha donde correr" dijo Clint

"Sera mejor que nos digas donde llevaste a Stark" dijo el capitán

"¿Se llevó a Stark?" preguntaron Clint y Natasha sorprendidos los dos soldados asintieron

"Es mejor que contestes ahora"

"Oh ̴ suenan preocupados puedo saber ¿porque?" ella pregunto alzando la ceja mirándolos

"Por supuesto es nuestro compañero" contesto Clint, Naomi entrecerró los ojos

" _'Compañero'_ ¿enserio? por lo que vi cuando estaba siendo atacado fueron 'excelentes' compañeros" dijo con furia contenida ya que ninguno dio una respuesta a esa pregunta estaban en silencio

"No son más que uno malditos hipócritas" hablo mientras sus ojos adquirían un brillo como si estuvieran en llamas, el capitán vio eso y se alarmo un poco

"Tengan cuidado ella puede lanzar ráfagas de fuego" grito para que todo el mundo estuviera atento

"¿Fuego?" pregunto Natasha un poco sorprendida

"Si creo que lo mas peligroso son esas pistolas que tiene puede disparar fuego sin descanso" hablo mientras veía fijamente las pistolas pensando una estrategia para poder quitárselas

"Se equivoca capitán mis pistolas no son lo más peligroso" dijo con una media sonrisa "JARVIS cuanto falta para que lleguen las botas" pregunto con un susurro mientras veía las posibles salidas de escape

"Aproximadamente un minuto"

"Gracias" contesto "Sabe capitán lo más peligroso soy yo" hablo fuerte para que lo pudiera escuchar y su cabello estaba en llamas "Les enseñare lo puedo llegar hacer" después de eso alrededor de ella salió un montón de llamas rodeándole luego se formó algo parecido a un enorme esfera de fuego de tres metros y después de un momento a otro creció en longitud hasta alcanzar los diez metros de alto formando una columna todos tuvieron que retroceder unos pasos

"Qué diablos aunque estamos a una larga distancia pudo sentir el calor de las llamas" maldijo Clint sintiendo el calor procedente de las llamas

"Se están intensificando" hablo Natasha mientras las llamas parecían estar luchando

Después de unos instantes de la columna de fuego se formaba como unas especies de lanzas que apuntaban a todas direcciones mientras que Naomi estaba en medio de todas ellas

"Imposible"

"Sera mejor que estén preparados" dijo con una sonrisa Naomi para luego levantar el brazo y chasquear los dedos

"Corran" el capitán grito mientras las lanzas caían al suelo y producían una enorme explosión

Las lanzas descendían una después de otra produciendo una explosión al impacto todos los que la habían rodeado corrían desesperadamente algunos los atrapaba las llamas gritaban de dolor aprovechando el alboroto Naomi corrió a la salida mientras golpeaba a algunos agentes que se trataban de con interponer en su camino a lo lejos se escuchó un rugido lo que causo que ella soltara un jadeo de shock

 _'Mierda, mierda'_ repitió en su mente sabiendo lo que venía "JARVIS cuanto tiempo" dijo desesperadamente

"30 segundos" contesto un poco preocupado

Se escuchó ´pasos´ que retumbaban el suelo ella acelero su paso hasta que ella estaba jadeando por el rabito del ojo pudo ver algo verde

 _'Bueno creo que he tenido peores ideas'_ pienso mientras tomaba el escudo y se lo lanzaba a la cara de Hulk que estaba a punto de golpearla con un puño pero por el golpe en la cara lo distrajo pero de igual manera le dio un manotazo que la mando volando con un movimiento ella expulso una rafa de fuego para impulsarla y que no se estrellara contra el piso pero en cambio se estrelló enzima de una camioneta, ella se cayó en forma de que su brazo izquierdo recibiera todo el impacto, se enterró algunos vidrios en el cuerpo apenas pudo reaccionar ella se arrojó al piso antes de que Hulk golpeara la camioneta

Una vez en el suelo ella tuvo que hacer a un lado el dolor que sentía en su brazo y su costado izquierdo y levantarse y correr lo mejor que pudo mientras que con la derecha lanzaba una esfera de fuego a la camioneta donde exploto enfrente de la cara del hombre verde ella formo un puño con la misma mano y se llenó de fuego mucho más intenso que cuando había disparado a Steve, Bucky y los agentes

"JARVIS cuanto tiempo" hablo agradeciendo que no se le cayera el comunicador

"15 segundos"

 _'Diablos no tengo más alternativa'_ pensó mientras oía un rugido de Hulk que se dirigía nuevamente hacia ella y sus ojos de nuevo se ponían rojos como si estuvieran en llamas y las llamas de su mano se volviera aún más intensa ella corrió hasta que considero prudente y dio la vuelta con Hulk a dos metro de ella

"Toma esto 'puño de fuego'" exclamo lanzando su puño hacia adelante produciendo una enorme cantidad de llamas que lograron frenar a Hulk e incluso retrocedió uno metros causando una gran daño en el concreto debajo de este hasta que el fuego desapareció

"Por fin" dijo Naomi mientras veía como las botas se acercaban rápidamente a ella y se colocaban en sus piernas dando un ajuste perfecto, cuando ya estaba bien puestas ella despego

"¡Alto!" grito el capitán lanzando su escudo que había recuperado a ella antes de que volara más alto ella solo acelero esquivándolo aunque estuvo muy cerca de golpearla

Cuando ya estaba lejos de la base ella hablo "JARVIS ¿Cómo esta Tony?" pregunto preocupada

"El señor actualmente se encuentra inconsciente en el ala médica, lamentablemente no pude quitarle la armadura porque parece que el mecanismo automático se averió durante la pelea solo saldrá a través del mecanismo manual"

"Descuida J en un minuto estoy hay, por cierto llama a Stephanie para que revise a Tony después de todo es la única doctora que ha atendido a Tony y no dirá nada de sus marcas"

"Y la llame hace unos minutos también informe a la señorita Potts y al Coronel Rodas de la situación"

"Te lo agradezco otra cosa quiero que no recibas ninguna llamada a menos de que se de Pepper y Rhodey"

"Como ordene"

"Por cierto JARVIS yo hace un momento grite 'Puño de fuego' verdad" pregunto un tanto apenada

"…..Efectivamente eso fue lo que grito" respondió

"Genial" dijo con vergüenza

Después de un tiempo volando llego a la torre y aterrizo en la plataforma de aterrizaje tambaleándose un poco una vez dentro se apoyó en la pared más cercana respirando con dificultad

"Señorita se encuentra bien" pregunto Jarvis un poco preocupado

"Si solo… solo que creo que me rompí el brazo y algunas costillas" dijo mientras hacia una mueca adolorida sujetándose el brazo izquierdo "Solo espera un minuto" hablo mientras tomaba aire para resistir el dolor después de unas cuantas respiraciones pudo pararse erguida y caminar hacia el ascensor, se dirigió a la ala medica una vez dentro su mirada de inmediato se dirigió a Tony que estaba en una cama pero aún seguía con la armadura ella se acercó a el

"JARVIS aún se encuentra inconsciente" pregunto Naomi mientras lo veía

"Si aún esta inconsciente y no tiene signos de despertar" contesto la AI

Ella procedió a presionar los mecanismos para que se liberara de la armadura, una vez quito todas las piezas de la armadura ella ´pudo ver la gravedad de las heridas que había recibido, tenía el labio roto e hinchado de la ceja de podía ver que estaba sangrando su brazo derecho parecía dislocado aunque también podía estar roto sus nudillos estaban lastimados, ella acaricio su mejilla con cariño y con mucho cuidado de no lastimarlo

"Tony debiste ir con una armadura más actualizada" dijo en forma de regaño "JARVIS Tony no ataco mucho ¿No es verdad?" pregunto aunque ya sabía la respuesta

"En un inicio si ataco pero después…" respondió Jarvis un poco vacilante

"El dejo de hacerlo y solo se defendió" ella termino por el ahora acariciando su cabello con cuidado "Descuida Tony yo estero contigo todo el tiempo" termino y beso su frente con mucho amor así permaneció unos minutos acariciándole le rostro con cariño hasta que Jarvis le informo que la doctora ya había llegado y fue a recibirla

"Hola Doc. Stephanie como esta" saludo a la mujer frente a ella que parecía de uno 60 años con algunas canas y la tés blanca, ella había sido doctora de la familia desde hace mucho tiempo y la única donde se atendido Tony porque ella no ha rebelado la existencia de las marcas

"Estoy muy bien querida, pero eso debería preguntar yo otra vez te metiste en problemas" pregunto ella viendo el aspecto de ella

"Se podría decir eso, pero hay que ir a ver a Tony" y así ambas se dirigieron donde se encontraba Tony

La doctora comenzó a revisarlo y después ella lo curo Naomi solo ayudaba a pasarle todo que necesitaba como gasas y vendas después de una media hora ella había terminado

"¿Cómo esta doctora?"

"Bueno el no corre peligro tiene dislocado el hombro, sus nudillos están lastimados, tiene la mandíbula rota, una conmoción cerebral y muchos moretones" dijo la doctora Naomi suspiro de alivio no estaba grave

"Ahora es tu turno" dijo y después a ella también la reviso en ella se tardó un poco mas

Naomi apenas se levantó de la camilla soltando un gruñido de dolor

"Ten cuidado acabo de reacomodar tus costillas y tu brazo, te recomiendo que no hagas mucho esfuerzo" hablo la doctora mientras se limpiaba las manos

"Gracias Stephanie luego te páguele"

"Solo tengan más cuidado"

"Cuando no lo hemos hecho" dijo con una sonrisa la doctora solo suspiro resignado tomo sus cosas y se retiró Naomi se sentó junto a Tony tomando su mano con mucho cuidado

"JARVIS me informas cualquier cambio en Tony, voy a ponerme algo de ropa" dijo mientras salía de la habitación

"Entendido"

Ella se cambió de ropa con muchas maldiciones y gruñidos de dolor cuando se terminó de cambiar se dirigió de nuevo donde estaba Tony

"Señorita debo informarle que alguien quiere verla, él está en la plataforma de aterrizaje"

"¿Quién es JARVIS?" pregunto confundida

"No lo se viste un traje rojo con negro" el contesto

"Ah ya sé quién es, dile que voy para allá" dijo soltando un suspiro y se dirigió a la terraza una vez allí abrió la puerta en el momento que estuvo abierta un hombre se arrojó a ella por suerte se puso fuera del camino y golpeo su cara contra el piso

"Que mala eres Naomi-chan yo solo quería abrazarte" dijo el hombre con un puchero levantándose

"Deadpool ya te lo he dicho a pesar de que mi nombre sea japonés no tienes que usar esos honoríficos y además estoy lastimada" dijo dando un suspiro resignado

"Que mala a pesar de que Naomi-chan suene tan dulce" dijo casi infantilmente, ella solo negó con la cabeza

"Como sea ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Hay Naomi-chan eres despistada y luego dices que yo pierdo la cabeza" ella solo lo miraba confundido hasta que se acordó

"¡Ah eso! pero eso acordamos que iba a hacer el 18 hoy es apenas 13 cinco días de distancia" dijo enarcando las cejas

"¡¿Eh?!... bueno tal vez pude haber confundido las fechas" dijo fingiendo estar apenado

"Como sea no vas a dejar de molestarme hasta que lo probemos" pregunto ella

"Me conoces bien" dijo riendo

"Entonces sígueme" dijo con resignación el, la siguió hasta el ala medica

"Sucedió algo no hay nada en las noticias sobre un ataque" pregunto Deadpool viendo a Tony en la camilla y lastimado

"Bueno… se podía decir que fue más bien interno" respondió fríamente mientras tocaba la pared donde apareció como una compuerta y un teclado e ingreso un código abriéndose un panel mostrando dos jeringas una tenía un líquido azul el otro uno morado ella tomo el morado ella tomo el morado

"Cuál es el otro, no me digas que has sido niña mala…" dijo en broma

"No solo es algo que he estado trabajando con Hank y alguien más es una formula como la que te voy a dar pero no tan concentrada" dijo mientras se acerba a el

"Quítate la ropa tengo que ver los efectos" le ordeno

"Tu ordenas yo obedezco" hablo mientras se desvestía mostrando un cuerpo lleno de cicatrices se iba a quitar la ropa interior pero Naomi lo golpeo en la cabeza

"¡No te quites eso!"

"Pero si tu dijiste…" él se defendió

"Pero no completamente desnudo" dijo mientras soltaba un suspiro "Como sea acuéstate" dijo exasperada cuando ya estaba en la camilla ella lo preparo para recibir la inyección

"Puede que te llegue a dolor un poco" advirtió antes de inyectarle

"Creo que estas exageran-….Argg" grito de dolor mientras se arqueaba de dolor después de unos segundos las cicatrices de su cuerpo se recuperaron el proceso duro casi un minuto hasta que el dejo de retorcerse y su cuerpo estaba completamente curado él se inspecciono y quedo asombrado con los resultados

"Wow increíble vuelvo a hacer irresistible" dijo admirando su cuerpo sin ninguna cicatriz

"Si me sorprende creo que pronto te comenzara a crecer el cabello" dijo inspeccionándolo

"Ahora solo falta encontrar a mi alma gemela" dijo con pose de triunfo

"Se ve que todos son idiotas, ya lo encontraste eh incluso lo subiste a un avión idiota" susurro para que no lo escuchara

"Dijiste algo" pregunto confundido

"No solo recordaba cuando nos robaste el avión" dijo sin darle importancia

"Si esa fue una gran aventura hay conocí a Spidey" dijo con alegría

"Definitivamente eres un idiota" ella le dijo pero él no entendió y ella solo suspiro con resignación "Bueno debes venir a que te revise como te está surgiendo efect-…" ella se detuvo abruptamente al sentir unos brazos por sus hombros

"Algunas veces no eres buena fingiendo, se nota que estas triste, en otras circunstancias habrías estado saltando de alegría por funcionar tu experimento" dijo mientras apoyaba su barbilla en la cabeza de ella, ella dejo escapar algunas lagrimas

"Ellos lo lastimaron, lo hirieron sin razón, a pesar de que él los quería, ellos lo traicionaron" dijo con lágrimas de rabia en sus ojos "Los odio, rompieron su corazón" hablo con furia

"Eres fuerte, sabrás que hacer, además eres buena reparando a las personas hiciste un buen trabajo conmigo" dijo tratando de consolarla, ella le dio una sonrisa rota

"A pesar de que la mayoría del tiempo eres un completo desquiciado e infantil, algunas puedes ser una persona compresiva aunque nadie lo ve" dijo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas antes derramadas con su brazo sano

"Eso es porque eres especial, ¿Chimichanga?" él dijo y ofreció una chimichanga que parece haber salido de la nada

"Aunque tengo que admitir que sabes cómo arruinar el momento" dijo mientras veía con desconfianza lo que le había ofrecido "Y no gracias no tengo ni idea de donde ha estado eso" el simplemente se encogió de hombros y la comió con todo gusto y después de eso se comenzó a vestir

"Me voy tengo cosas que hacer como matar gente, comer chimichangas y matar gente" dijo con entusiasmo

"Ya te he dicho que dejes de matar gente… como sea, gracias Wade" dijo con una sonrisa

"Con mucho gusto" se despidió con un saludo militar

"El idiota debe haber saltado por la ventana" dijo con resignación sabiendo muy bien los métodos que sabe usar para salir de los edificios

Ella se sentó alado de Tony y tomo su mano y comenzó a acariciarla ella quería estar a su lado cuando se despertara no quería que se despertara solo, unos minutos después ella comenzaba a tener un poco de sueño por la energía que gasto y por las heridas que tenía hasta que sintió como le apretaban la mano ella miro al rostro de Tony que tenía signos de comenzar a despertar ella solo se acercó más a él, Tony se despertó sobresaltado y comenzó a moverse parecía como si estuviera asustado o luchado

"Calma Tony, tranquilo yo estoy aquí, tranquilo" ella dijo tratando de calmarlo sosteniéndolo con el brazo derecho después de un momento el pareció comprender lo que decía porque se calmó pero todavía estaba respirando agitadamente "Tranquilo mírame solo soy yo, no te hare daño, estas a salvo, estamos en casa" dijo tomando su cara muy delicadamente para que la viera a la cara

"Na-…" trato de decir algo pero luego hizo muchas muecas de dolor

"Shhhh no trates de hablar" puso un dedo en sus labios "Tienes rota la mandíbula no hables" el pareció comprender lo que decía y después con mucha dificultad vio su entorno "Estamos en la torre, no hay nadie aparte de JARVIS y los demás robots tienes dislocado el hombro, tus nudillos están lastimados, tienes la mandíbula rota, una conmoción cerebral y muchos moretones así que relájate" le dio a conocer su condición mientras le acariciaba el rostro con gentileza el pareció comprender porque ya no intento moverse pero sus ojos se posaron en el brazo izquierdo de Naomi que tenía puesto una férula y su rostro tenía unos cuantos moretones ella se dio cuenta

"No te preocupes no es nada grave ha estado en peores condiciones" ella trato de tranquilizarlo, Tony con su brazo menos lastimado rozo un poco el izquierdo de Naomi como un gesto de disculpa que su mirada también lo reflejaba "Hey no tienes por qué sentirte culpable ni disculparte por esto, no fue tu culpa, yo jamás te culparía de lo que pasara" ella dijo inclinándose hacia Tony hasta quedar frente contra frente "Yo nunca te dejare siempre estaré a tu lado, siempre" ella dijo mirándolo a los ojos de él que comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, ella llevó su mano hacia el rostro de Tony

"Shhhh lo sé, lo sé, está bien yo estaré a tu lado" el parecía que quería decir algo "No tienes que decir nada yo entiendo, yo estaré contigo, como lo hice en el pasado jamás te abandonare pase lo que pase, siempre estaré a tu lado" él le dio una mirada que parecía decir 'Lo prometes' "Yo lo prometo como te he dicho eres lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado y no pienso separarme di ti por ningún motivo" Tony solo se apoyó contra la mano de Naomi en consuelo, estuvieron unos minutos en esa posición aunque no era nada cómodo para ella porque sus costillas estaban gritando de dolor pero ella la ignoro el dolor mientras susurraba cosas con amor y afecto a Tony

"Tony que te parece si nos vamos para la escuela nunca has estado adentro sería una gran experiencia, además siempre quisiste conocer a Hank" dijo tratando que Tony no se enfocara en lo que sucedió horas antes y era la oportunidad para que se alegara de ese ambiente pareció funcionar por sus ojos adquirieron brillo

"Lo tomare como un sí, sabes vino Wade para probar el suero que estábamos creando y adivina salió como lo esperábamos un completo éxito" eso pareció distraer a Tony porque ya no tenía esa expresión triste en su rostro adquirió una mirada peculiar "Espera conozco esa mirada, esa mirada grita 'ciencia' por todos lados, ¿quieres probar el otro suero verdad?" el pareció estar de acuerdo "Entonces quédate un minuto aquí voy a llamar a Peter" y salió de la habitación una vez fuera hablo

"JARVIS llama a Peter dile que venga que es urgente, además quiero que anules todos los códigos de los vengadores usan para ingresar a la torre y quiero que empaques sus cosas, quiero que escanees cada rincón de la torre no quiero ningún rastro de ellos" dijo con furia contenida mientras trataba de calmarse y apagar las llamas de la cabeza

"Como usted ordene Señorita" Jarvis parecía más que feliz de cumplir esa orden

"En este momento posiblemente ellos ya tengan una idea de quién soy pronto vendrán" susurro con fastidio mientras entraba de nuevo a la habitación

…..

Los vengadores estaban en la sala de juntas algunos con vendas en el cuerpo o con quemaduras visibles

"A un no saben el paradero de Stark" pregunto el capitán los demás negaron

"He intentado comunicarme con JARVIS pero cada vez que lo intento me transfieren a otros lugares, restaurantes la ultimas vez me comunique con el palacio de Inglaterra" dijo Natasha

"Y a la Señorita Potts o Rodas" pregunto

"Me envían a buzón" contesto y eso frustro un poco al capitán

"Además no logro entender como logro entrar a la base sin alertar las alarmas, solo lo hicieron una vez que ya era demasiado tarde y las imágenes que captamos no son buenas" hablo Clint con frustración

"Como es posible que pueda controlar el fuego" pregunto Bucky confundido

"Ella es una mutante, ellos son personas que posee un rasgo genético llamado Gen-X, el cual le permite al mutante desarrollar naturalmente poderes y habilidades sobrehumanos. Los mutantes humanos son considerados como la subespecie Homo sapiens superior, también son considerados como el siguiente paso de la evolución humana." Dijo Bruce científicamente eso dejo a más de uno sorprendido

"Wow no sabía que sabias tanto del tema" se escuchó de Clint

"Aunque ya nos hemos enfrentado a mutantes" señalo Natasha a Clint

"Pero ella es muy poderosa" dijo y nadie dijo nada

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio

"Oye Nat te he visto pensativa"

"Lo que sucede es que creo ya haberla visto antes pero no sé dónde" dijo mientras trataba de recordar

"Era la novia de Stark" ella dijo de pronto tomando la computadora

"¿Novia? No recuerdo haber leído nada de eso en su expediente" dijo el capitán confundido

"Eso es porque el debió meterse en los servidores y borrar la información" dijo Bruce conociendo lo que haría Tony

"¿Era, es que ya no lo es?" pregunto Clint

"Él dijo que después de New York habían terminado y parece ser que mintió" dijo Natasha "Aquí está" dijo mientras señalaba a la pantalla, donde había una imagen de Tony y Naomi bailando en lo que parecía una fiesta "Ella me llamo Natalie, es la identidad que tome cuando fui asignada a vigilar a Stark"

"Ella es _'La afrodita de las almas'_ " dijo Bruce y todos lo miraron confundido "Ella se ha estudiado a las 'almas gemelas-conjunto' como nosotros ella sabe realizar conferencias sobre ese tema y algunas veces junta almas gemelas humano-mutante y almas gemelas-conjunto, por eso la llaman así a decir verdad gracias a ella yo tuve la esperanza de encontrar a mi alma gemela a pesar de Hulk" dijo la última parte con timidez

"Entonces ella debe saber mucho sobre el tema" pregunto Clint bruce solo asintió porque ya había ido a algunas de sus conferencias

"Crees que le haga daño a Stark" pregunto el capitán

"No lo sé, no lo creo en el tiempo que los vi juntos siempre fueron muy unidos" contesto simplemente

"No pudo haber ido lejos si es o era novia de Stark se lo llevo" razono Clint

"Vamos a la Torre también debemos averiguar porque no nos podemos contactar con JARVIS" dijo el capitán y todos se alistaron para salir hacia la torre

…..

"Señorita el joven Parker ya está afuera lo hago pasar" hablo Jarvis Naomi se levantó de alado de Tony

"Si JARVIS tráelo aquí" simplemente después de unos instantes la puerta se abrió rebelando a un adolecente

"Hola Peter que bien que llegaste rápido" saludo Naomi

"Bueno ya había acabado mi trabajo aquí en los laboratorios" contesto

"Es verdad hoy iniciabas las pasantías en la empresa" dijo mientras le hacía señas para que ingresara

"Naomi-san para que me necesitaba" pregunto una vez adentro, pero ella le jalo de la mejilla

"Ya te lo había dicho a pesar de que mi nombre es japonés no uses esos honoríficos" dijo en forma de regaño 'Son muy parecidos en ese aspecto' pensó

"Hubo un enfrentamiento, ¿El señor Stark está bien? Aunque tú también resultaste herida te metiste en la pelea" hablo Peter preocupado notando las heridas de Naomi y como Tony estaba acostado en la cama

"Se podría decir… luego te cuento como sea por eso te llame recuerdas lo que hemos estado trabajando vamos a probarlo" ella dijo y noto como lo ojos de Peter parecía brillar ella sonrió de lado "En la mesa está la jeringa con el suero puedes traerlo"

"Si, está bien" dijo y fue por la jeringa con el líquido azul "Y en quien lo vamos a probar" pregunto el con interés

"Acaso no es obvio, lo usaremos en Tony" lo dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo

"Con el señor Stark, ¿Estas segura?" pregunto un poco inseguro

"No te preocupes arañita ya probé el otro suero y fue un completo éxito" dijo con confianza

"Enserio y por qué no estaba presente y…." el comenzó a divagar pero ella lo interrumpió

"La probé con Deadpool, enserio querías estar presente" dijo alzando la ceja interrogante, el de inmediato negó con la cabeza nervioso "Aunque eso sería un hecho muy interesante, me pregunto qué hubiera pasado ¿Debe haber sido bastante gracioso ver tu reacción?, verdad Tony" pregunto ella Tony solo alzo su pulgar en señal de afirmación aunque parecía un poco divertido

"Por favor podrimos hablar de otra cosa" dijo nervioso Peter

"Es verdad mejor probemos el suero" dijo para calmar el nerviosismo de Peter "JARVIS muestra los signos vitales, escanea el cuerpo de Tony en todo momento"

"Enseguida" el respondió y enseguida apareció una pantalla mostrando lo que ella había pedido

"Está bien entonces comencemos" dijo mientras Peter se encargaba de revisar sus signos ella tomaba la jeringa y le inyectaba a Tony no paso ni un segundo después de inyectar el suero Tony se estaba retorciendo un poco Naomi enseguida tomo su mano "Tranquilo Tony pasara yo estoy aquí descuida" hablo mientras apretaba su mano, mientras que Peter revisaba los datos que se presentaba en la pantalla, después de un minuto Tony había dejado de retorcerse

"Wow eso fue una experiencia fascinante" dijo Tony un poco sin aliento causando una sonrisa en Naomi lo abrazo y el de le devolvió el abrazo con mucho cuidado de lastimarla

"¿Estas bien?" ella pregunto separándose un poco del abrazo

"Si estoy de maravilla gracias a ti" el solo la apretó más a ella, ella se guardó un gruñido de dolor porque accidentalmente había apretado sus costillas pero no dijo nada sabiendo que Tony lo que más necesitaba en ese momento es su apoyo así que puso su cabeza en su pecho, después de unos minutos ellos se separaron

"Peter cuales son los resultados" dijo Naomi sentada en la cama

"Los resultados son favorables la regeneración de las heridas fue sorprendente" dijo con asombro viendo los resultados en la pantalla

"Si no te conociera Tony dijera que es tu hijo son tan parecidos" viendo como Peter estaba absorto en la información

"Pero él no tiene mi belleza y mi carisma" dijo con altivez Naomi solo sentó a su lado sabiendo que solo estaba actuando

"Me sorprendió que terminaran lastimados a pesar de que son poderosos, debió ser un enemigo muy poderoso" comento Peter en la última frase Tony se tensó Naomi solo le dio un apretón de manos y Peter estaba muy confundido ahora

"Bueno…" dijo Naomi no muy segura de continuar

"Está bien no importa pronto se sabrá" dijo melancólico Tony y con mucha inseguridad Naomi le conto lo que había sucedido al final de la historia Tony y Naomi estaban acurrucados juntos y Peter se veía sorprendido e indignado

"No puedo creer que el Capitán América y los demás Vengadores hiciera eso" dijo después de un silencio

"Si por suerte saque a Tony lo más rápido que pude" dijo apoyándose en hombro de Tony que ha estado callado desde que comenzó a contar lo sucedido, de pronto Peter puso una cara angustiada ellos comprendieron esa mirada

"A ti no te va a pasar lo mismo Peter" hablo Tony

"De que habla Señor Stark"

"No te sucederá lo mismo que a mí y ya te he dicho que no me llames así llámame Tony"

"Pero como puede estar tan seguro" pregunto inseguro

"Peter es un buen chico y yo conozco a dos de tres marcas y te aseguro que a pesar de ser extraños a sus maneras te van a adorar, quien no lo haría" aseguro Naomi pero parece que no funciono del todo

"Y si alguna vez te hacen daño solo déjanos a nosotros encargarnos de ellos después de todo tu tía nos encargó de que estuvieras bien" dijo alzando el puño y eso saco una pequeña sonrisa de Peter

"Y por cierto como esta" pregunto Tony

"Está mejorando y gracias nuevamente por pagar su tratamiento" dijo y Tony hiso un gesto de que no era nada después de unos segundos recibió un mensaje "Es Gwen dice que me apresure para estar en la conferencia de ciencia" dijo después de leer el mensaje "Bueno creo que tengo que irme"

"Está bien adiós Peter" dijeron los dos a la ves mientras lo veían salir

"Estas bien" pregunto Naomi a Tony mientras este se ponía de pie

"Claro porque no lo estaría" dijo simplemente, ella se paró enfrente de él y tono su cara con la mano derecha

"Sabes a lo que me refiero" dijo y vio como el desvió la mirada "Aunque sabes que no te voy a presionar" hablo y después lo abrazo "Yo siempre estaré contigo" el, la abrazo fuertemente

"Lo sé, lo sé…" el apoyo su cabeza en su hombro después sentido un poco húmeda "Es solo que… yo pensé que ellos…" ella se mordió el labio con fuerza y lo abrazo más fuerte con su brazo sano

"Entiendo, entiendo perfectamente… pero no estás solo jamás te abandonare, siempre estaré a tu lado" hablo mientras frotaba su espalda

"Lo sé, gracias no sé qué hubiera pasado si tu no estas a mi lado" dijo al separase ella con la mano le limpio las lágrimas que habían en su rostro

"Ya te lo he dicho antes eres lo mejor…" ella comenzó con mucho cariño

"Que me ha pasado" el finalizo y después unieron sus labios y siguieron abrazados un tiempo

"que te parece si vamos a tu habitación" ella le pregunto él se tensó un momento, ella se dio cuenta del mal movimiento que hizo porque ir a la habitación de Tony implicaba que tendrían que pasar por las de los vengadores "Porque no mejor vamos a mi piso hace mucho que no estamos los dos ahí" el pareció estar de acuerdo y ambos se fueron a su piso

…..

Los vengadores iban caminando al ascensor privado que tenían y vieron salir a un muchacho Cataño, el muchacho se tensó un poco al verlos y ellos lo miraron extrañados

"Mn… Buenas…. erm yo iba de camino" y rápidamente huyo de hay

"Debe ser uno de los pasantes de la empresa" dijo Bruce y siguieron su camino hasta llegar a su destino Natasha ingreso un código de acceso pero no funciono

"Mi código de acceso no funciona" dijo Natasha

"Intenta otra vez" dijo Clint, ella lo intento nuevamente y dio le mismo resultado "Nada déjame intentar a mi" dijo e ingreso su código pero dio el mismo resultado "Tampoco reconoce mi código" y eso dejo a los demás Vengadores extrañados y cada uno de ellos ingreso su código pero ninguno había funcionado

"Esto es muy extraño" dijo Bruce frunciendo el ceño "Ninguno de nuestro códigos, aun no nos podemos comunicar con JARVIS" dijo el doctor

"Es verdad un no lo hemos intentado, Jarvis estas hay" dijo el capitán pero no hubo ninguna respuesta

"Jarvis" intento de nuevo pero obtuvo el mismo resultado

"Debemos entrar sea como sea algo extraño está pasando" dijo Natasha y todos estuvieron de acuerdo Steve y Bucky se dispusieron abrir por la fuerza la puerta del ascensor

"Yo no recomendaría que hicieran la puerta esta reforzada y si por alguna razón la abrieran el ascensor les caerían encima" interrumpió la voz de Jarvis que se notaba algo tensa

"Jarvis gracias a dios, nos abrirías las puertas del ascensor necesitamos buscar a Tony" dijo el capitán con alivio

"No será necesario el señor se encuentra a salvo en la Torre" contesto fríamente, sorprendiendo a los vengadores con su tono no sabían que una AI podía ser fría

"Pero alguien se lo llevo una mutante" defendió Clint

"Soy consciente de ese hecho y la Señorita jamás le haría nada al señor a diferencia de otros"

"Es verdad que era novia de Stark pero no sabemos cómo esta"

"El señor se encuentra curándose por las heridas antes causadas de los ataques del Capitán Rogers y el sargento Barnes" contesto de igual modo que antes y eso causo que el capitán bajara la cabeza

"Pero que pasa si ella…" dijo el capitán pero fue interrumpido por alguien

"Ella jamás haría algo que perjudicara a Tony" dijo Pepper al estar atrás de ellos, los vengadores voltearon para verla pero ella no venía sola a su lado estaban Happy y Rhodey que tenían aspectos sombríos

"Señorita Potts…" el capitán inicio pero fue detenido

"No tienen que decir nada soy consciente de lo que ha pasado hasta ahora, Jarvis se encargó de informarnos de lo sucedido" dijo con el ceño fruncido

"Él lo hizo pero hace una hora no nos pudimos comunicar con el" hablo Clint pero Jarvis respondió por ella

"No estoy obligado a obedecerlos, estoy programado para escuchar y siempre seguir las órdenes del Señor Stark y la Señorita Naomi, pero tengo la opción de escuchar o seguir sus órdenes" contesto simplemente

"Estas diciendo que deliberadamente nos ocultaste donde estaba Stark y ahora no nos dejaras verlo" dijo Natasha

"Efectivamente ustedes hirieron a uno de mis creadores tanto emocional como físicamente a ambos, por lo tanto tengo la opción de escucharlos, que no lo haré" eso dejo a todos los vengadores en estado de shock no pensaron que una AI pudiera hacer eso

"Espera dijiste creadores" dijo Bruce que salió del Shock

"Si tanto como Tony y Naomi fueron los que hicieron a Jarvis" contesto Pepper "Ahora si no les molesta se pueden retirar" dijo en forma amable pero su tono lo decía lo contraria

"Pero…"

"Como dijo Jarvis no es necesario que estén aquí, además harán mas mal que bien a Tony" dijo Rhodey con los ojos fríos, ellos parecían que iban a protestar

"El jefe lo que necesita ahora es descansar y que no lo alteren" dijo Happy ellos únicamente se quedaron callados

"Señorita Potts, señores pueden pasar por el ascensor personal de la Señorita Naomi" dijo Jarvis y Pepper, Happy y Rhodey se fueron del lugar, los vengadores se disponían a seguirlos pero Jarvis los detuvo

"Sera mejor que no sigan intentando entrar a las instalaciones o serán considerados una amenaza y me veré obligado a tomar medidas y activare el protocolo de seguridad" dijo el, los vengadores se detuvieron saben cuál es ese protocolo y saben todas las armas que están ocultas en las paredes así que a regaña dientes se retiraron de la torre

…..

Pepper, Happy y Rhodey llegaron al piso de Naomi que era muy sencillo estaba decorado con colores blanco, negro y gris y se dirigieron a la habitación de ella donde se encontraban Naomi y Tony acostados en la, cama

"Hola están despiertos" dijo Pepper con cautela

"Si aún lo estamos" contesto Naomi desde la cama y ellos se acercaron a la cama

"Tony veo que estas bien" comento Rhodey al verlo "No puedo decir lo mismo Naomi" dijo mirándola

"Es verdad Jarvis nos informó que estaban heridos pero Tony no parece nada herido" dijo Pepper

"En realidad si estaba herido pero probamos un suero que regenera las células, así que sus heridas se curaron" dijo Naomi mientras se sentaba en la cama junto a Tony

"Wow eso es increíble" dijo Pepper asombrada

"Si es verdad es totalmente increíble" apoyo su novio

"Tony amigo me alegra de que estés bien" dijo Rhodey dando un abrazo amigable a Tony que también estaba sentado en la cama y este le correspondió

"Pepper podemos hablar" dijo Naomi, ella la miro extrañada pero asintió Naomi se disponía a levantarse hasta que Tony la detuvo con el brazo

"No creo que sea necesario que vayan, pueden platicar aquí" dijo Tony ella suspiro

"Tony tú ya debes tener una idea de lo vamos a hablar ¿Cierto?" dijo mientras acariciaba su mano "De la promesa que hicimos, lo sabes verdad" el desvió la mirada un segundo y asintió, ella se acomodó a su lado

"Una promesa" pregunto Rhodey

"Si, yo le hice prometer cuando 'ellos' vinieron a vivir aquí, que si alguna vez…" ella comenzó pero la interrumpió Tony

"Si alguna vez ellos me hacían daño de cualquier manera ella intervendría" finalizo apretando su mano contra la de Naomi

"Ya entiendo entonces quieres que te ayude ¿Verdad?" dijo Pepper y Naomi asintió con la cabeza "Hare todo lo que pueda entonces que planeas hacer"

"Bueno lo que tengo planeado hacer es…." ella comenzó

….

"Y eso es lo que planee hacer ¿Qué te parece?" le pregunto a Tony

"Está bien confió en ti y en lo que hagas" le dijo Tony mirándola a los ojos ella sonrió un poco

"A mí me parece muy bien lo que planeaste, será mejor que lo prepare, y que los dejemos solos se nota que están cansados" dijo Pepper preparándose para salir de la habitación igual que los otros dos hombres porque ya había anochecido desde hace un tiempo

"Gracias por venir/ Nos vemos mañana" dijeron los dos al unísono desde la cama, después de un tiempo ellos se prepararon para dormir Naomi ya parecía estar dormida abrazada a Tony, este solo la miraba cada detalle de ella su cara estaba con moretones y algunos rasguños y su brazo roto

"Gracias por permaneces a mi lado" dijo y luego beso su cabeza

"No tienes por qué agradarme nada y lo sabes" ella dijo abriendo los ojos sorprendiéndolo

"Pensé que estabas dormida" el dijo, ella simplemente lo miro a los ojos "Sabes a pasado muchos años desde que nos conocimos y aún sigo pensando que tienes uno ojos verdaderamente hermosos" dijo acariciándole el cabello ella se sonrojo ante el elogio

"Me encanta pasar tiempo contigo ¿Sabes porque?" ella dijo, el negó con la cabeza "Porque mientras más tiempo pase contigo más será el amor que siento por ti" ahora era el que se sonrojara aunque ligeramente y uniera sus labios mientras la abrazaba

"Te amo"

"Yo también te amo" después fueron rodeados por llamas muy suaves Tony dio un sonido complacido ante el calor que desprendía y se acurrucaron juntos hasta dormir, esperando la mañana para enfrentar a todo aunque sabían que juntos podrían con todo

* * *

N/A: Bueno como vieron Peter tiene tras marcas de almas gemelas habrá SpideyPool y otros con Spidey pero será sorpresa, al igual que el plan de Naomi en contra de lo vengadores  
por cierto en esta historia Fury todavía es el director (alguien me había dicho que ya no lo era)  
otra cosa aun no veo CW espero que en esta semana la vea, explicare cual es la relación de Deadpool y Naomi más adelante y algunas dudas del cap


	3. Chapter 3

N/A: Deben leer esto antes del cap. Los vengadores saben que Colson está vivo

* * *

Contando una historia y represarías

Tony y Naomi estaban dormidos abrazados igual que la noche anterior, todo estaba tranquilo hasta que la voz de Jarvis resonó por la zona

"Señor, Señorita debo recomendar de que se levanten"

Ellos se removieron en la cama "5 minutos más" dijeron al mismo tiempo

"Es necesario que se levanten hay una situación que necesita su atención" insistió Jarvis

"Que molesto" dijo Tony mientras se levantaba y dio un vistazo al reloj de la pared "JARVIS que demonios son aun las siete de la mañana" hablo ahora sentado en la cama y Naomi que aún no se levantaba dejo escapar un exclamación de dolor

"JARVIS puedes servirme un frasco de analgésicos me duele todo el cuerpo" dijo ella tratando de levantarse siendo ayudada por Tony y recibiendo una afirmación de AI

"¿Estas bien?" el pregunto con preocupación ella asintió

"Si estoy bien solo un poco adolorida" dijo ya sentada en la cama "Entonces J porque nos despertaste"

"Se ha filtrado unos videos a internet ayer por la noche…" él se detuvo y eso preocupo a los dos

"De que hablas Jarvis" pregunto Tony

"Es mejor que lo vean" dijo Jarvis y mostro en la pantalla la pelea de Tony con el Capitán América y el sargento Barnes y después de la pelea de Naomi y los vengadores

"Bueno… mierda" dijo Tony al ver el número de reproducciones que había

"Pero como… como se filtró tan rápido" pregunto un poco sorprendida con la rapidez que se supo la noticia

"Los videos se filtraron desde la misma base de SHIELD" contesto la AI

"Y por esa razón nos levantes" dijo Tony

"Exactamente… la Señorita Potts estaba informada desde ayer por la noche y planifico una rueda de prensa a las ocho de la mañana" informo Jarvis

"Tiene sentido después de todo ella debe querer adelantarse a cualquier acción que tomara SHIELD" razono Naomi

"Es verdad es mejor adelantarnos antes de que ellos pudieran tergiversar las cosas y todo este a su favor" hablo Tony frunciendo el ceño

"La Señorita Potts estará aquí en unos minutos" informo Jarvis

"Creo que será mejor levantarnos y esperar a Pepper para que nos diga que planea" dijo ella mientras se levantaba

"Ugh… la prensa seguramente debe estar haciendo un día de campo con esto" dijo Tony con fastidio

"Es verdad son unos buitres, pero saldremos adelante" aseguro ella y luego salieron de la habitación pasaron unos minutos hasta que Pepper apareció por el ascensor

"Qué bueno que estén despiertos ya me veía en la necesidad de levantarlos" dijo mientras salía del ascensor "Les traje desayuno" hablo mostrando una bolsa

"Pepper eres una salvadora de vida" dijo Naomi tomando la bolsa

"Trajiste mis donas" pregunto Tony y Pepper asintió y procedieron a tomar el desayuno

"Entonces que es lo que haremos con esta situación" Dijo Naomi mientras tomaba café y Tony tomaba una dona, Pepper dio un suspiro y se sentó en una silla

"los videos se publicaron alrededor de las once de la noche y en menos de una hora ya tenía más de un millón de visitas y un montón de comentarios desde entonces el internet se llenó de noticias de como Iron man es golpeado y como ´La afrodita de almas´ es una mutante y peleo con los vengadores" comento ella, Naomi hizo una mueca al nombre

"´La afrodita de almas´ jajaja, me encanta ese nombre" dijo Tony con una sonrisa

"Cállate ya te dije que no me gusta que me llamen así, no entiendo porque me llaman así solo porque he investigado para saber si hay más almas gemelas conjunto y a veces juntarlos, también con mutantes todos se volvieron locos por eso, ja aunque tengo que decir que ni una vez me preguntaron si era mutante" dijo con el ceño fruncido y Tony se reía divierto por la reacción

"La presa estaba en la entrada de la torre desde que amaneció ya que SHIELD no ha hablado con ellos" dijo Pepper

"Entonces todos los medios estará pendientes de la conferencia" dijo Naomi

"Bueno no hay de otra yo tendré que salir y dar la cara" hablo Tony

"No" dijeron ambas mujeres

"¿Qué?, ¿Porque?" pregunto

"Primero se supone que estas herido por la batalla y no puedes aparecer en las cámaras luciendo como si no hubiera pasado nada ellos sospecharan" dijo Naomi el no pudo protestar

"Segundo si sales no solo vas a hablar por ti sino también por Naomi y sabes que algunos no quieren a los mutantes y no puedes hablar sobre ese tema tan a la ligera" dijo Pepper, Tony iba a protestar pero Naomi lo detuvo

"Tony tenemos que tener a la prensa de nuestro lado"

"Hay yo puedo hacer eso" siguió protestando Tony

"No hay duda de ello, pero si queremos eso necesitamos que crean que te dejaron en mal estado" dijo Naomi "No es cierto Pepper"

"Si es verdad, con eso conseguirás que estén de tu lado así que deja de protestar" Dijo Pepper para dar por terminada la discusión, Tony solo refunfuño sabiendo que no podía ganar una discusión contra ellas

Cuando ya terminaron el desayuno Jarvis hablo

"Señores el Coronel Rodas está llegando por el ascensor"

"Gracias Jarvis" y fue cuando el ascensor se abrió

"Hola… uf fue difícil pasar por la entrada hay un millar de periodistas" hablo mientras entraba

"Bueno eso era de esperarse" dijo Pepper, Rhodey se acercó a donde estaba Tony

"Oh Rhodey Honey Bear, ellas están siendo irracionales" dijo en tono de lamento

"Eh?" él dijo confundido

"Tony tu eres el que es irracional" dijo Naomi

"No sé lo que está pasando pero estoy seguro de que ellas tienen razón" hablo Rhodey

"Tú también todos están en mi contra" dijo con reproche

"Hay vamos Tony no seas así en la próxima tu saldrás" dijo Naomi dando un suspiro igual que Pepper

"Rhodey te quedarías con Tony mientras ayudo a vestir a Naomi para la rueda de prensa" Pepper pidió el asintió mientras las dos salían del comedor

Ya quedaba poco para que diera inicio la rueda de prensa Naomi llevaba un vestido rojo, tenía hecha una cola de caballo unos aretes dorados y unos zapatos de tacón rojos aun llevaba la férula del brazo

"Buena suerte recuerda que son uno buitres" dijo Tony ya que ella estaba frente del ascensor

"Lo sé y no es la primera vez que los he enfrentado" dijo ella con calma y luego se fue junto con Pepper, cuando ya estuvieron en la entrada vieron a través de las puertas como la gente estaba amontonada "Bueno, es hora del espectáculo"

"Si es verdad aunque sé que lo lograras que estén de nuestro lado" dijo Pepper y las dos se fueron hacia la puerta

…..

Los vengadores estaban sentados alrededor de una mesa de juntas hasta que la puerta se abrió rebelando a Nick Fury muy enojado viendo al grupo sentado tomo aire y comenzó a hablar

"Me voy un día, un día… y hay miles de dólares en daños al igual que treinta agentes heridos y por supuesto un video donde Stark es golpeado por el Capitán América y el Soldado de Invierno y una mutante que prácticamente derroto a los vengadores que son virales por todo el internet" hablo con un tono furioso "Ahora díganme qué demonios paso" pregunto frente a ellos

"Bueno…erm… todo inicio cuando…" dijo el capitán pero fue interrumpido por que alguien entro por la puerta

"Disculpe por la interrupción pero la rueda de prensa frente la Torre vengadores está a punto de iniciar" dijo Colson al entrar por la puerta

"¿Una rueda de prensa?" preguntó los vengadores

"Si aparentemente se adelantaron para hablar con la prensa ahora todos los ojos están puestos en ellos, me pregunto qué aran" dijo Fury mientras presionaba un botón y se encendió la televisión de juntas mostrando la entrada de la Torre y todos vieron a Pepper que estaba parada frente al podio dando inicio a la rueda de prensa

…..

Pepper estaba frente al podio recibiendo vario flash de las cámaras y ella tomo la palabra "Buenos días a todos, estamos todos reunidos para aclarar todas las dudas que han tenido desde anoche" ella hizo una pausa "Así que dirijan su atención a la persona que resolverá todas sus dudas" e hizo un gesto con la mano y Naomi se acercó al podio y las luces de las cámaras se intensificaron y Pepper se movió para que ella estuviera enfrente de podio y de inmediato fue bombardeada con preguntas ella hizo un gesto para calmarlos

"Tranquilos responderé a todas sus dudas" dijo ella y señalo a un reportero al azar para que comenzaran las preguntas

"¿El Señor Stark no se presentara?"

"No… él no se encuentra en las condiciones para hacer este tipo de cosas por el momento" dijo ella con mucha seriedad

"¿Cuan serias son sus heridas?" Pregunto otro reportero

"Él tiene al mandíbula rota al igual que sus nudillos y algunas costillas, y una grave conmoción cerebral así que dadas sus heridas no pudo presentarse hoy aquí" dijo frunciendo el ceño aunque sabe que aumento la gravedad de las heridas de Tony, la multitud dejo escapar el aliento ante las heridas que ella describió

"¿No se supone que la armadura lo protege?" Pregunto esta vez una reportera

"Algunos piensan que le armadura de Iron man es impenetrable o indestructible" ella comenzó "Pero no es así, probablemente es muy difícil pero no imposible además del hecho de que en ese momento Tony no llevaba una armadura más actualizada para poder recibir el daño de esa magnitud" la multitud se quedó en silencio un momento antes de que alguien tomo la palabra

"¿Sabe usted cual fue el motivo del enfrentamiento?"

"No estoy muy segura y no se todos los detalles pero se podría definir como 'Diferencias creativas' " dijo secamente

"¿Es usted una mutante no es cierto?" pregunto uno con vacilación

"Si soy una mutante" dijo sin ningún miedo algunos dieron un paso para atrás y ella suspiro ante la acción

"¿Y porque no lo rebelo antes?"

"Nadie me había preguntado además no veía la necesidad de decirlo, aunque en mi defensa pensé que alguno de ustedes lo preguntaría tarde o temprano" dijo divertida, algunos se vieron avergonzados de eso

"Entonces por esa razón es que es llamada 'Afrodita de almas' porque usted es una mutante"

"Creo que ya respondí con anterioridad, no yo no lo hice por eso en el pasado conocí a alguien que tenía otras marcas de alma gemela y sé que no es fácil así que me dedica a saber si había más casos de los que llaman 'alma gemela conjunto' y sobre el nombre" ella suspiro "Yo jamás me dije a mi misma 'Afrodita de almas' ustedes mismos me denominaron así"

"¿Cuál es su relación con el Señor Stark, porque razón peleo con los vengadores y desde cuando se conocen?" pidió un hombre aunque se podía ver que muchos querían preguntar eso

"Mi relación con el…" ella dijo con una sonrisa "El para mí es un amigo, mi familia alguien muy importante, mi… héroe" ella estaba sonriendo mientras lo decía "A decir verdad yo no quería pelear con ellos, yo simplemente quería salvar a Tony que estaba siendo golpeado por dos súper soldados y en el camino ellos me atacaron y no tuve más remedio que defenderme, aunque nadie resultó muerto por si lo preguntan después" y luego dio una sonrisa melancólica "12, 12 años son los que ha conocido a Tony" todos estaban impresionados

"¿Disculpe usted acaba de decir héroe, la salvo como Iron man?" una reportera pregunto

"No, él no me salvo como Iron man, sino como Tony Stark, Tony Stark es mi héroe" los reporteros parecían que querían preguntar pero ella continuo "Sé que tienes muchas dudas así que les contare porque Tony Satrk es mi héroe y de paso también saben mi historia" Todos estaban muy atentos "Así que creo que comenzare desde el inicio" tomo una respiración antes de iniciar

"Bueno, yo soy una mutante, aunque eso ya lo saben, pero así comienza la historia" sus ojos se tornaron tristes "Cuando tenía seis años se manifestó mi mutación hubo un incendio en donde yo vivía con mis…padres… pero esa no fui yo era una fuga de gas, en ese momento yo estaba en mi habitación, fui donde mis padres ellos estaban tirados en la cocina y las llamas se acercaban a ellos, pedí ayuda pero no había nadie, trate de despertarlos pero no funciono , yo era una niña estaba asustada no sabía qué hacer justo en ese momento se produjo un explosión yo no sé qué paso pero de pronto mis brazos estaban en llamas pero no me herían y alrededor de mis padres se formó como un escudo no sé qué paso después porque me desmaye, desperté en hospital sin saber qué fue lo que sucedió creí que era un sueño lo que había sucedido" lanzo un suspiro

"Pero obviamente no fue un sueño, semanas después lo hice de nuevo, estaba tan emocionada es decir era una niña y veía los programas de televisión de superhéroes y pensé 'que cool seré como ellos', pensé que ellos estarían igual que yo pero no fue así, en el momento en que vieron lo que hice, ellos, e-ellos" su voz tembló un poco y todos lo notaron "MI padre me golpeo en la cara y mamá se quedó hay después ambos me llamaron monstruo , es que en ese momento los mutantes eran vistos como monstruo y ellos no dudaron en echarme de casa y decirme que nunca más regrese" todos los presentes estaban sorprendidos incluso Pepper que no sabía toda la historia "Yo no sabía qué hacer en ese momento creí que era una broma así que regrese pero fui recibida de la misma manera con la que me echaron incluso peor, así que yo me quede en la calle con hambre sufriendo frio, todo fue horrible y yo no sabía que hacer apenas era una niña pero después alguien se acercó a mí era una señora ya mayor" dijo con una sonrisa melancólica

"Ella me invita para que me quede en su casa yo tenía hambre y frio así que no dude ni un segundo en aceptar, ella me brindo un hogar yo estaba feliz ella sabía que yo era una mutante y no le importo me acepto y me dejo que la llamara abuela, ellos… mis padres, cuando se enteraron le dieron a mi abuela que era un monstruo y que tarde o temprano le quemaría las cosas, saben lo que hizo ella" dijo con media sonrisa "Los llamo ignorantes y que se vayan y que jamás regresen que ya lo sabía, ella era un hueso duro de roer, ella era fuerte, decidida y no se dejaba intimidar por nadie en realidad era muy dura" dijo con una sonrisa y se notó que sus ojos estaban llenando de lagrimas

"Pase un año con ella, estaba en realidad feliz, pero como siempre para nosotros los mutantes la felicidad no dura mucho, en ese tiempo unas instituciones tanto del gobierno y privadas estaban buscando mutantes para saber más de ellos, las por así llamarse 'Instituciones privadas' daban recompensa por la entrega de mutantes, 'mis padres' ellos les habían contado a ellos sobre mí y un día vinieron unos hombres por mí, por supuesto que mi abuela no les dejo llevarme, por supuesto que no ella era dura pero ellos eran más, ella ya me tenían pero mi abuela seguía luchando para que no me llevaran y e-ellos l-la" ella estaba llorando ligeramente y todos estaban estaba esperando que continuara todos se veían conmocionados "Ellos la mataron, la mataron en frente de mí, yo estaba hay parada sin saber que hacer el ultimo recuerdo que tengo de ella es su cuerpo cayendo muerto al piso y después me inyectaron algo para quedar inconsciente" ella dijo ya llorando plenamente

"Perdón, esperen me calmo un momento" dijo limpiándose las lágrimas, el público estaba un poco horrorizado sobre lo contado ellos no pueden creer que una niña tuvo que ver morir alguien incluso Pepper se veía un poco horrorizada una vez más calmada y sin rastro de lágrimas ella continuo

"Yo desperté en una especie de jaula que no media ni tres metros estaba muy oscuro y frio había más personas hay un poco más grandes que yo, estaba confundida y asustada y muy triste por el hecho de que mi abuela había muerto por mi culpa casi pierdo el control de mis poderes pero el chico que estaba alado de 'celda' por así decirlo me dijo que me calmara o sino ellos vendrían y me llevaran al cuarto de experimentación" todos los presentes hicieron un estremecimiento al nombre "Me calme por así decirlo, pero seguía sintiendo culpa, el chico de alado tenia vendas en los ojos siempre intentaba consolarme puesto que le era mayor que yo, lo considere como un hermano mayor, pasamos un año allí sin ver la luz del día nada teníamos una rutina despertar y nos daban una migajas de comida luego uno por uno lo llevaban al 'Cuarto de experimentación' donde nos quitaban sangre o nos inyectaban algo y no era nada agradable se sentía como si te quemara la piel desde adentro o un dolor agudo, a lo largo del tiempo algunos ya no regresaban de ese cuarto siempre se oía gritos viniendo desde el interior obviamente estaban muertos" los reporteros como los presentes estaban horrorizados y con una mirada de compasión

"Pero eso cambio un día alguien vino e irrumpió en las instalaciones y libero a las personas que estaban en las jaulas, pero yo en ese momento estaba en el cuarto así que no me libero alguien vino y me llevo de ahí pero eran las mismas personas que me trajeron desde la distancia vi como los demás se iban pero no pudieron hacer nada por mi" todos dejaron escapar un aliento

"Llegue a un lugar peor, estaba en una especie de congelador donde no podía usar mis poderes apenas podía calentarme suficiente para no congelarme, había una diferencia crucial con el otro lugar era la única hay, así que solo se concentraban en mi así que ellos, no tenían piedad todos los días me inyectaban más cosas que quemaba mi cuerpo algunas veces el dolor era demasiado intenso que me desmayaba por días hacían pruebas y si hacia algo que les parecía sospechoso me electrocutaban, había días en los que no probaba alimento, algunas veces disminuían aún más la temperatura del congelador donde dormía en el piso, un día ellos me sacaron pero no me llevaron a ningún lugar conocido me llevaron a un cuarto y hay estaban las personas que siempre me obligaban a hacer esas pruebas" ella tomo una reparación profunda

"Ellos me dijeron 'Aras tu primera misión, mataras a una persona' y luego como si nada pusieron dos cosas en frente de mí, lo que parecía un collar para controlar perros y un objeto más 'Con esto te rastrearemos y podremos electrocutarte si intentas huir' y de pronto antes que yo hiciera algo me tomaron y ellos se aproximaron yo no había nada que hacer pero de algo estaba segura no quería que me usaran para matar a nadie así que hice lo único que yo podía hacer use mis poderes no se cuanto lo use pero después hice lo que los demás hicieron antes que yo huir salí de la habitación y corrí, corrí, por suerte había encontrado la salida pero aun un corrí, corrí, corrí, corrí hasta que ya no pude más estaba en medio del bosque y alce mi vista al cielo, fue la mejor vista algo que había perdido el cielo pude verlo después de tres largos años pude apreciar el cielo, en un principio no lo podía creer pero era cierto había escapado, pero ellos no se quedaron con los brazos cruzados me persiguieron yo huía y trataba de perderlos pero ellos eran persistentes pasaba los días después de eso durmiendo en los callejones o en los parque y lo único que comía era lo que había en la basura, me la pasaba escondida y escapando pero eso era mejor a lo que me hacían hay, paso algún tiempo hasta que ellos me encontraron así que hui de nuevo corría desesperada porque no quería volver a ese lugar no me fije por donde iba y trómpese con mi salvador" ella tomo el collar que tenía que era de plata y en forma de corazón que estaba en su cuello con mucho cariño

"Trómpese con él, con Tony, estaba siendo perseguida y el dije 'Ayúdame por favor no dejes que me encuentren' no sabía porque le estaba pidiendo ayuda, luego vinieron esos hombres y el no dudo ni un segundo en ayudarme" ella sonrió muy feliz "Él no me entrego a pesar de todo, él no me entrego a pesar de que eran más que él no me entrego, después el me ofreció que me quedara en su casa, me ofreció una baño una comida, no sé por qué pero acepte, él es un genio lo supo al instante que yo era una mutante , aun sabiendo eso él no me entrego y no me tenía miedo a pesar de haberle quemado una cama porque tenía pesadillas, él no se molestó, y ni una vez pensó en entregarme" ella sonrió con cariño "El no solo me salvo de ellos si no también me enseño la calidez de una familia, me enseñó a como reír nuevamente, el hizo una traje especial para que pueda resistir el fuego para poder consolarme cuando tenía una pesadilla, me ayudo con mi miedo al contacto porque tenía miedo de lastimarlos pero él es obstinado y muy terco" dijo esas cosas con cariño "El me abrazaba pese al fuego él era muy bueno conmigo, me enseño como ser feliz, me dio mucha felicidad a lo largo de los años"

"El siempre velo por mí a pesar de su propia seguridad él tiene el corazón de oro a pesar de todo lo que me dio él nunca me pidió nada a cambio, por eso siempre será mi héroe" finalizó con una enorme sonrisa, entre el público había algunos que lloraban por lo que Naomi les conto otros parecían que todavía estaban digiriendo lo cantado

Poso uno momento antes que un reportero le pregunto algo

"¿Usted habla como si estuviera enamorada, acaso está enamorada de, el Señor Stark?"

"Si, si lo estoy" contesto sin ningún tipo de pena, eso dejo a todos sorprendidos

"¿Acaso usted no tiene alma gemela?" pregunto otro reporteo

"Si la tengo ya lo encontré, digamos que fue obra del destino" tomó el collar nuevamente "Es lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado" ella veía como los presentes estaban confundidos así ella decidió aclarar "A mi alma gemela la encontré por accidente me protegió y me brindo todo lo que podía pedir y es la razón por la que están aquí mi alma gemela es Tony Stark" eso causo un alboroto en todo el público, Pepper que estaba viendo todo dio una sonrisa divertida al ver la reacción del publico

"¿Cómo es posible según sabemos él nunca ha estado en registro de almas gemelas?"

"¿Desde cuándo conocen este hecho?"

Seguían lanzando preguntas hasta que ella hizo una señal para calmarlos

"Bueno algunos deben estar pensando que Tony hizo todo eso pro mi porque yo era su alma gemela, pero no es así mucho después de yo viviera con el supimos de ese hecho y eso fue un accidente, él no estaba en registro porque es un Stark hay mucha gente ambiciosa y si se enteraban de ese hecho yo hubiera estado con problemas además de ser una mutante y él quería que permaneciera en secreto porque quería a esa persona que lo quisiera tal y como es y no por lo demás" eso callo a más de uno que quedo desconcertado

"¿Pero supongo que es consciente de su fama de playboy está usted de acuerdo?" pregunto una reportera rubia, Naomi soltó una ligera risita

"Bueno creo que tienen que borrar playboy de su currículo… la verdad de tras de esas 'conquistas' fue que Tony invitaba a una copa a alguien y eso es verdad pero siempre se desmayaban o se dormían sin siquiera hacer nada y como despertaban en la cama con otra ropa que yo mismo se las ponía pensaban que lo habían hecho pero lo olvidaron o que se quedaron así que nadie dijo nada solo lo asumieron ellos mismos, te recuerdo tu fuiste una de las conquistas ¿Verdad?, aún recuerdo que en sueños hablabas de un moreno con buenos pies" he hizo una mueca "Aun no entiendo lo quisiste decir, pero Tony solo se rio pero no me dijo la razón" la rubia adquirió un tono rojo en la cara mientras los del público se reían "Y nadie me lo quiere decir" de nuevo hizo una mueca y los presentes rieron un poco mas

Pepper se cubrió la boca con la mano para no dejar escapar una carcajada 'Se nota que Tony quiere que una parte de ella siga permaneciendo inocente' pensó divertida

"Pasando a otro tema debo hacerles un anuncio de suma importancia" tomo una respiración antes de continuar "Desde ahora en adelante tanto Iron man como Tony Stark ya no pertenecen a los vengadores" eso altero a los presentes que comenzaron a lanzar pregunta tras pregunta

"Como dije antes esto se debe a 'Diferencias creativas', pero no se confundan" los miro seriamente "El no deja de ser Iron man y dejara de salvar a la gente que lo necesita, porque él siempre es así hace un tiempo él estuvo a punto de morir aun así se ponía el traje para ayudarlos a pesar de que le causaba mucho dolor" ella les dio una sonrisa melancólica "Pero ahora está bien, así que Iron man seguirá haciendo lo que hizo desde que inicio salvar personas y si en algún momento los vengadores necesitaran de él, él le ofrecería su ayuda" dijo con seguridad "Bueno tiene alguien una pregunta" nadie dijo nada "Entonces creo que eso concluye con la conferencia gracias por venir" se alejó lentamente del podio pero dio la vuelta

"Otra cosa algunos mutantes tiene mucho miedo, lo que les conté es mi pasado pero algunos no tuvieron tanta suerte como yo algunos murieron otros torturados hasta morir o tirados a la basura, algunos solo quieren una vida cono ustedes pero eso se ve imposible así que la mayoría del tiempo vivimos escondidos o con miedo, ustedes nos tienes miedo, pero tenemos miedo de lo que ustedes pueden causar, recuerden mi historia algunos sufrieron mucho más no les conté todo porque de seguro sufrirían de pesadillas" dijo al fin y se fue junto con Pepper una vez dentro ellas hablaron

"¿Crees que lo hice bien?" pregunto Naomi

"Si, además de dejar en duda la integridad de los vengadores, le diste alma a Tony los medios siempre han creído que Tony que solo se preocupa por sí mismo, tu hiciste que pensaran lo contrario le diste un corazón" dijo Pepper

"¿Tu lo crees?" pregunto

"Por supuesto les demostraste que es alguien con un corazón que rescato a una niña, de seguro gano más popularidad" dijo mientras entraban al ascensor

….

Todos los vengadores estaban en estado de shock viendo la pantalla que ahora mostraba imágenes de Iron man incluyendo a Fury y Colson que también estaban sorprendidos

"Ella debe estar bromeando" rompió el silencio Clint

"No puedo creer que Stark haya hecho eso" dijo Natasha entre sorprendida e incrédula al igual que los demás de la sala

"En realidad eso explica muchas cosas… pero como logro mantener en secreto todo eso y a ella por tanto tiempo" dijo Fury con el ceño fruncido ya que él quería saber porque ni él lo había averiguado todo eso

"Entonces ella es la alma gemela de Tony" pregunto Steve aunque por alguna razón él tenía un mal sabor de boca al decir eso pero lo ignoro "No será algún tipo de engaño"

"No lo creo… recuerdo que una vez le pregunto si la señorita Naomi es su alma gemela y el entre risas me dijo que sí, pero como no había registros ni pruebas pensé que había sido una broma así que no le creí" dijo Colson recordando que se lo había preguntado antes de la batalla con Loki

"¿Entonces todo lo que dijo ella es verdad?" pregunto Bucky

"Aparentemente si" dijo Fury

"Incluso… incluso lo de la tortura y el cautiverio" pregunto Steve y se notaba que Bruce quería preguntar lo mismo, el hombre con piel oscura solo suspiro

"Es lo más probable… muchos quisieron replicar al súper soldado pero de pronto aparecieron personas con poderes así que algunas personas creyeron que de un mutante podían replicar el suero y también quieran un ejército y que mejor que unas personas que tienes poderes especiales, nosotros descubrimos muchas de estas instalaciones pero la mayoría estaban abandonas, así que considerando el tiempo hay una gran probabilidad a que no esté mintiendo" dijo simplemente los demás habían hecho muecas más Bucky y Bruce, "Además de eso ella hiso lo inimaginable…"todos estaban pendientes de las palabras de Fury "Ella le dio un corazón a Stark ella le demostró a los medios que el si tiene alama" Fury iba hablar de nuevo pero Colson lo interrumpió

"Señor, la señorita Potts solicita que tengan una reunión, que es de suma importancia"

"Está bien y de una vez por todas aclaramos todo el asunto de la pelea" dijo Fury y despidió a los vengadores

…..

Naomi y Pepper salieron del ascensor y de la nada la pelinegra estaba siendo abrazada por Tony

"¿Tony?" pregunto ella confundida por la actitud de este "¿Qué pasa?" pregunto otra vez pero no recibió ninguna respuesta

"Nada solo quiero abrazarte" y ella no dijo nada "Solo que no me gusta tu pasado" dijo después de un momento de silencio, ella apoyo la cabeza en su pecho

"Está bien no pasa nada, además tampoco me gusta el tuyo" respondió ella, noto que todo estaba en silencio porque nadie en la habitación aparte de Tony sabia sobre su pasado

"Sabes ayer cuando estaba peleando grite 'Puño de fuego'" dijo ella con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas, Tony se apartó de ella para mirarla a la cara

"¿Enserio?" pregunto con los ojos abiertos y con una sonrisa divertida ella asintió con la cabeza avergonzada y el comenzó a reír "Dios necesito ver eso, Jarvis bebe dime que tienes el video de ella gritando eso" dijo riendo

"Por supuesto señor" contesto la AI

"Es tu culpa tu eres el que nombra a todos mis ataques" ella dijo acusadoramente señalándolo "Y en ese momento todo paso muy rápido que no tuve tiempo de pensar lo que decía" dijo tratando de defenderse

"Tienes que admitir que los nombres son cool y frescos, deberías decirlos todo el tiempo" dijo en un tono divertido

"Eso no tiene ningún sentido si digo mis ataque las personas sabrán lo que voy hacer eso es simplemente ridículo" ella dijo, mientras tanto Pepper y Rhodey vieron la interacción de los dos con una sonrisa

…..

Los vengadores estaban en la entrada de la sede de SHIELD donde estaban esperando a que llegara Pepper esperaron unos minutos hasta que vieron como un auto venia y estaciono a uno metros de ellos primero salió Happy del lado del conductor luego se dirigió a abrir la puerta la primera que salió fue Pepper y luego salió Naomi las dos estaban vestidas con trajes el de Pepper era un traje completo blanco y Naomi usaba uno negro sin chaqueta los vengadores las veían detenidamente algunos estaban alerta

"Es fastidioso usar este maldito traje no sé cómo lo haces Pepper en muy incómodo" Naomi dijo mientras se removía incomoda, Pepper soltó una risa

"Es costumbre" dijo ella

"¿Estará bien si van solas para allá?" pregunto Happy

"Descuida Happy prometo cuidar a Pepper aunque tenga un brazo roto podremos salir te lo aseguro" dijo ella con confianza el asintió y caminaron hasta ellos

"Wow no me había dado cuenta sus ojos son increíbles" dijo Clint al ver el color de ojos de Naomi, Natasha le golpeo las costillas como reprimenda y le lanzo una mirada que decía claramente cállate

"Agente hace mucho que no nos vemos" dijo a Colson que estaba a lado de los vengadores

"Si ha sido mucho tiempo" contesto él y Pepper también le saludo mientras Naomi y los vengadores parecía tener un concurso de miradas y se formó un habiente tenso

"Por qué no entramos a la sala de conferencias para que podamos resolver los asuntos que tenemos" dijo Colson viendo como el ambiente era tenso y en cualquier momento ellos pelearían

"Está bien" Naomi dijo dejando de mirar a ellos sin antes mandarles una mirada de odio cuando estaban dentro de las instalaciones algunos agentes susurraban sobre ella y eso la molesto de sobremanera

Cuando entraron a la sala de juntas parado estaba Fury y todos tomaron asiento Pepper se asiento junto a Naomi dejando un asiento vacío entre ellas y los vengadores

"Señorita Potts que es lo quería discutir con nosotros" dijo él ya que nadie había hablado desde que entraron

"Bueno vengo a tratar es algo muy simple" dijo ella y del maletín que traía saco una carpeta con unos papeles y se los entregó a Fury para que los revisara Naomi estaba esperando su reacción que una sonrisa que no paso desapercibida por los demás vengadores

"Tienes que estar bromeando" grito después de leer todos los documentos

"No, no es ninguna broma" dijo Naomi con una sonrisa

"Pero esto es ridículo nosotros si actualizamos su contrato" hablo Fury

"En realidad no es así, si a Tony le informaron que se actualizaría su contrato pero nunca llego una tal agente 13 lo iba a entregar pero nunca se presentó ni siquiera recibió ninguna llamada o mensaje" dijo ella, Fury estaba desconcertado

"¿De qué hablan?" pregunto Bruce confundido

"Tony al vez de haber sido un vengador también fue el consultor pero el decidió trabajar por medio de un contrato pero tenían que actualizar el contrato hace tres meses pero no lo recibió así que simplemente estamos haciendo lo que es más razonable" Naomi contesto sin mirarlos los vengadores estaban un poco confundidos

"Lo que quieren es confiscar todo lo que Stark ha hecho para nosotros en los últimos tres meses" dijo con el ceño fruncido Fury

"Lo que hacemos es cumplir con la ley ustedes a pesar de no renovar el contrato del Señor Stark siguieron pidiendo sus servicios y al trabajar sin un contrato todo lo que hizo le pertenece a, el simplemente lo queremos de regreso" comento Pepper sin perder tiempo, Fury parecía que se había comido algo muy agrio por la cara que estaba poniendo

"Así que no tiene ninguna otra opción que cumplir con nuestra petición" dijo Naomi Fury solo gruño en acuerdo, ella frunció el ceño antes de habar "Quisiera saber, ¿Por qué demonios golpearon a Tony?" preguntó viendo a los vengadores por primera vez desde que entraron a la sala de conferencias que de pronto quedo silenciosa

"Yo también quiero escuchar esa explicación y espero que sea clara" comento Fury porque él también fue muy interesado por el tema, los vengadores todos se removían indecisos de contestar hasta que el capitán se aclaró la garganta

"Bueno lo que sucedido es que ayer por la mañana…."

 **Inicio de Flash Back**

Steve iba caminando por los pasillos de SHELD hasta que oyó una voz que le llamo y volteo para saber de quien se trataba

"Sharon ¿Qué es lo que necesitas?" pregunto amablemente, ella miro hacia los lados comprobando que no haya nadie

"El soldado de invierno y tu comparten su marca" ella le dijo

"Si" el respondió dudoso toda la base sabia de ese hecho

"Bueno es que ayer por la noche pase por la oficina del director Fury y lo escuche hablando de Stark y dijeron que mañana por fin acabaría el problema del soldado de invierno" ella tomo su mano entre las suyas "Y supongo que ya sabes lo que significa, me meteré en problemas pero no quiero que lo maten no me gustaría verte sufrir por su muerte" ella dijo,

Steve estaba en shock no podía creer lo que oía al principio no le creyó pero luego se di cuenta que no tenía razones para mentir y luego se sintió muy triste no pensó que Tony fuera parte de eso "Gracias por la información en verdad la aprecio" él se despidió y se fue donde estaban los otros los vengadores por suerte todos estaban en la sede excepto Tony y Thor que se había ido a Asgard por unos asuntos importantes si se hubiera dado la vuelta hubiera visto la sonrisa complacida de ella

El los encontró rápidamente y les conto lo que Sharon le había dicho con anterioridad ellos estaban conmocionados y todos quisieron intervenir

"Bucky y yo hablaremos con Stark para resolverlo de la manera mas pasifica será mejor que ustedes se queden fuera de esto" el ordeno

"Aun no consigo la información para saber si es sierto" dijo Natasha junto a una computadora

"Decuida nosotros lo arreglaremos" aseguro Steve y se fue con Bucky, ellos recibieron una llamada de Tony y ellos le dijeron que estarían en un edificio vacío no tardo mucho hasta que Tony estuviera allí

"Hola chicos" Dijo Tony como saludo vio las caras serias de los dos "Y esas caras tan serias, por cierto no están los demás" pregunto el confundido porque el esperaba darles la noticia a todos juntos

"Descuida ya lo sabemos" dijo Bucky y eso desconcertó a Tony

"Es cierto que hablaste con Fury sobre Bucky ayer por la noche" pregunto Steve

"Ha eso si eso ya no va ser un problema" dijo felizmente pero la noticia no fue recibida como lo esperaba

"Así que es verdad" dijo Bucky enojado

"A sí que quieres asesinar a Bucky" hablo Steve

"Que ¿Pero de que rayos hablas?" pregunto confundido Tony

"No te hagas el inocente Stark ya nos informaron que planean"

"¿Pero que…?" dijo Tony pero fue interrumpido Steve

"Fui un tonto al creer que habías cambiado nunca piensas en los demás" dijo duramente el rubio esas palabras fueron como clavar un cuchillo en el corazón de Tony "Porque no pudiste ser más como tu padre Haward jamás habría hecho eso" y eso enfureció a Tony más que el dolor así que segado por la furia

"Es verdad si todo lo que dices y si vengo a matarlo tienes algo en contra de ello" dijo con furia

"No creas que me iré sin luchar/ No lo permitiré" dijeron los dos soldados a la vez mientras se lanzaban al ataque ellos no lo notaron pero bajo el casco tenía una expresión triste y solitaria

 **Fin de Flash Back**

Después de contar la historia la sala estaba muchos grados más caliente Naomi estaba cubierta con llamas y les envió una mirada que si las miradas mataran ellos estarían carbonizados hasta el hueso poco a poco sus llamas se calmaron pero seguía teniendo esa expresión de furia

"Ustedes son unos malditos imbéciles o simplemente son retrasados" dijo con furia mientras se levantaba de la silla ahora destrozada "Que acaso no pudieron siquiera confirmarlo" ella continuo tratando de calmarse y no incendiar todo el edificio

"Pero él dijo…" comenzó el capitán pero fue interrumpido

"Han pasado casi tres años con el saben cómo es alguna veces a pesar de ser un genio dice cosas que no vienes al caso y simplemente tenías que nombrar a su padre, acaso eres idiota o tu cerebro sigue congelado" dijo muy enojada "Y pensar que Tony dio la cara por la persona que ustedes creyeron que iba a matar, en realidad son unos idiotas sin cerebro"

"¿Qué quieres decir?" pregunto Steve confundido

"Tal vez el director Fury pueda decirles para que vean la cantidad de idiotas que son" dijo mirándolo y el suspiro

"En realizada a veces pienso que solo son un grupo de inadaptados, pues lo que dijo ella es verdad Stark dio la cara por el soldado de invierno los del consejo no estaban del todo felices con su incorporación ni mucho menos la ONU pero el discutió con ellos de ello no se todos los detalles pero el logro que no haya casi ninguna represaría contra él, e incluso podría incorporarse a los vengadores siempre y cuando este bajo supervisión hasta que se confirme que no perderá el control" dijo mirándolos con desaprobación al igual que Colson que estaba a su lado

"Más un incentivo de 200 millones de dólares la junta del IS (SI: Stark Industries) no estaban felices de eso pero a él no le importo y lo más increíble es que ustedes hicieran lo que hicieron" dijo Naomi mirándolos con odio

Todos ellos se sentían muy culpables de eso sentían que se les revolvía el estómago de la culpa por lo que habían hecho Steve y los demás bajaron la cabeza apenados bajo la mirada furiosa de Naomi

"Colson llama a la agente 13 de inmediato" dijo Fury para aclarar todo el asunto el otro asintió y se fue por la mujer después de unos minutos en los cuales Naomi parecía que iba a saltar y atacar a los vengadores entraron dos personas por la puerta

"Agente 13 me puede explicar porque demonios pensaste que era buena idea comentar la conversación que tuve con Stark" pregunto con el ceño fruncido y ella se veía un poco alterada

"Lo siento pero pensé en el bien de, el capitán y sus compañeros" dijo con la mirada baja

"Usted es una agente debió verificar toda la información si quería hacer algo tan imprudente además porque no le entrego el contrato de consultor a Stark" interrogo el

"Eh pues…" dijo mirando un poco nerviosa "El señor Stark no me quiso recibir" dijo después de un tiempo tratando de convencer de que eso no era su culpa

"Me sorprende la felicidad con la que mientes sabes que es mentira puedo corroborarlo con JARVIS si te ha visto entrar al edificio o las recepcionistas cual crees que será la respuesta, obviamente va a demostrar que tú estabas mintiendo" dijo Naomi dando un paso más cerca de la rubia y esta no contesto nada solo se mordió la mejilla interna y en sus ojos se mostraba molestia "Ahora la pregunta crucial ¿porque? ¿Por qué hiciste eso, cuál es tu objetivo al hacer que ellos se pelearan?" pregunto mientras la miraba y los demás también la estaban mirando al verse en centro de atención ella se vio acorralada y se rompió

"Y-yo solo hice por el bien de Steve" dijo ella y todos voltearon a ver a Steve que estaba desconcertado "Y por el bien de todos los vengadores, todos en la base lo saben ellos siempre se quejan de Stark y de sus acciones y que no desean nada de, el así que solo lo hice porque yo amo a Steve" dijo ella mientras mostraba su pecho "Lo ves ahora podemos estar juntos como una familia como querías eso es lo que me dijo la tía Peggy así podemos ser una familia" todos miraron desconcertados hasta escucharon una risa un tanto cruel

"Jajaja Se ve que eres una estúpida" dijo Naomi mientras se seguía riendo cruelmente "En realidad eres una imbécil que creíste que tatuando una marca encima de la tuya desaparecía" dijo señalando a su pecho donde se podía ver la marca de Tony un circulo y dentro un triángulo pero parecía un poco opaco y encima de este se mostraba un reloj de arena negro con una X también negra encima de esta "Te voy a decir algo hagas lo que hagas jamás, jamás podrás borrar tu marca ya que siempre aparecerá no importa la circunstancia, una X negra encima de tu marca eso quiere decir que tu alma gemela murió y que no tienes oportunidad de tener una alma gemela aunque pase muchos años" dijo ella demostrando sus conocimientos pero todo eso lo dijo de una manera muy cruel acompañado con una sonrisa

"Así que lo que planeabas era hacerte pasar por su alma gemela, jajaja que idiota o querías congraciarte con ellos para que te acepten en su 'almas gemelas-conjunto' pues para que lo sepas si encontraran a su alma gemela a la única persona que debes congraciarte seria a la que comparte sus marcas ellos en ese aspecto no tienen ninguna opción solo esa persona, así que déjame decirte que todo lo que hiciste no sirvió para nada" la rubia al escuchar eso abrió los ojos ante tal realización ella no se puso a pensar en esa posibilidad "No me extraña que no merezcas una alma gemela" finalizo con una sonrisa y eso enfureció a la rubia

"Yo merezco tener una alma gemela, Stark no la merece el no merece tener a nadie, él no es buena persona es egoísta ególatra no se preocupa por nada no puedo creer que el sí tenga alguien y yo no el no merece a nadi-" ella dijo histéricamente pero no puedo terminar su declaración porque Naomi la golpeo en la cara rompiéndole la nariz y que cayera al piso con Naomi encima de ella

"Tú no sabes nada de él así que mejor que cierres la boca maldita bruja, si vuelves a decir algo parecido sentirás lo que es respirar con tu tráquea en llamas" dijo mientras sujetaba con su mano derecha su cuello con fuerza a pesar de tener el otro brazo roto la pudo inmovilizar en el piso, después de unos momentos los vengadores se levantaron para tratar de alejar a Naomi de la rubia Steve la tomo a Naomi de la cintura para poder alejarla de la otra chica, pero en el momento en que la toco ella soltó un grito de dolor y cerró los ojos con fuerza aun le dolía las costillas que se habían roto, Steve al notar aquello rápidamente la paro en suelo ella abrió los ojos aun con la expresión de dolor pero cambio rápidamente a furia al ver que los vengadores estaban frente a ella como un escudo para no atacar a la rubia que estaba todavía en el piso

"Ustedes…ustedes se atreven a defenderla" ella grito con enojo "La defienden después de lo que hizo, ustedes se atrevieron a creerle más a ella que a Tony que ha estado luchando con ustedes codo a codo les salvo la vida varias veces y prefirieron creerle a ella, después de todo lo que hizo Tony por ustedes se atrevieron lastimarlo, después de que él les diera un lugar en donde vivir sin que tuviera que estar alertas todo el tiempo, se esforzó en diseñar habitaciones en donde ustedes se sintieran a gustos, donde no se sintieran vigilados todo el tiempo, donde podían ser una familia, quien creen que diseño sus armas o ropas para estar más protegidos, quien creen que pago las facturas cuando se herían él les dio todo, todo y se esforzó para ser un héroe y aun así, ustedes lo traicionaron, a pesar de haberlo conocido por tres años desconfiaron de él, ustedes le hicieron daño a pesar de que los quería, lo hirieron" dijo ahora con lágrimas de frustración en los ojos, los vengadores bajaron la cabeza sintiéndose culpables cada palabra que decía Naomi sentían como si les dieran un golpe en el estómago "Espero que recojan sus cosas ya están empacadas y no lo quiero volver a ver dentro de la torre" dijo limpiándose las lágrimas que estaban en su cara

"¿Por qué…?" comenzó Clint pero se calló de inmediato al recibir una mirada de muerte por parte de Naomi

"Y te atreves a preguntar que esperaban que después de lo que hicieron no habría consecuencias no pensé que fueran tan inocentes, que pensaron que todo sería normal como si nada ha pasado, que creyeron que Tony se tragara su traición así de fácil que actuara como si nada hubiera pasado pero que ilusos y si creen que no tengo la autoridad para eso para que lo sepan soy propietaria del 42% de la Torre y Tony está de acuerdo conmigo no quiere saber nada de ustedes" dijo como un ultimátum

"Steve Rogers tu decías odiar a los matones pues déjame decirte te comportaste como todo un matón" ella dijo señalando con el dedo "Un matón de lo peor al traicionar y desconfiar de tu amigo que ni siquiera dejaste que se defendiera del argumento tu solo lo atacaste sin justificación déjame decirte que eres un verdadero matón" ella dijo con el ceño fruncido el abrió la boca queriendo protestar pero nada salía de ella y sus ojos estaban llenos de culpa

"Déjenme decirles la última cosa se arrepentirán de haber confiado en ella ustedes se arrodillaran pidiendo perdón a Tony por lo que hicieron, me vengare de lo que le han hecho sufrir a Tony are que sufran como nunca" dijo en modo de amenaza

"Vámonos Pepper ya no quiero estar en este lugar" dijo a la mujer que hasta hace un momento estaba hablando con Fury que estaba más allá de furioso y salieron de lugar dejando a los vengadores con un semblante culpable y a la rubia todavía en el piso esperando a que la ayudara a levantarse pero nadie lo hiso

…..

Naomi y Pepper estaban en el auto Naomi estaba tratando de contener su furia y no estallar en llamas después de unas cuantas respiraciones pareció calmada

"¿Ya estás un poco más calmada?" pregunto Pepper la otra asintió con la cabeza "Eso es bueno porque hace unos minutos parecía como si fueras a cometer un asesinato en masa"

"Si estoy bien es solo que ellos me sacaron de quicio… por cierto de que estabas hablando con Fury cuando salimos parecía una fiera literalmente" le pregunto tratando de pensar en otra cosa, Pepper sonrió

"Solo le informe que desde ahora ya no financiara a SHELD, ya que ellos simplemente acordaron eso con el padre de Tony y no con el mismo desde que el se hizo cargo de la fortuna así que desde ahora tendrán que arreglárselas sin el apoyo económico de Tony" dijo divertida

"Jajajaja había olvidado ese hecho estaba tan concentrada en saber lo que paso que no lo recordara" dijo y se notaba más calmada pasaron unos minutos hasta que llegaron a al a Torre y subieron por el ascensor, fueron recibidas por los dos hombres

"¿Y cómo les fue?" preguntó el moreno

"Muy bien" contesto Naomi

"A pesar del hecho que casi haces una asesinato en masa" dijo Pepper

"¿Asesinato en masa?" Pregunto Tony

"Eso no es cierto solo perdí un poco el control, no es que fuera incendiar toda la base… probablemente" la última frase la dijo para ella misma y por suerte nadie lo noto "Bueno eso ya no tiene importancia Tony ya preparaste las cosas para irnos a la casa del profesor" dijo ella tratado de cambiar el tema

"Si, todo está listo, no tomo mucho tiempo" dijo Tony

"No mientas Tony te demoraste bastante tiempo, a decir verdad estaba muy emocionado" dijo el moreno

"Rhodey maldito soplón" causo Tony y causo que rieran las dos mujeres

"Pero nos iremos después de la junto que tenemos con SI" dijo Naomi

"No se preocupen yo me encargare de ese tema" dijo Pepper

"Segura pueden ser un dolor de culo" Dijo Tony

"Por supuesto por quien me tomas" ella contesto con una sonrisa

"En ese caso ve por ellos tigresa, de seguro que los podrás con ellos" dijo Naomi palmeando la espalda

Después de alistar todo ellos se fueron asegurándose de que nadie los siguiera, Naomi daba las instrucciones a Tony para llegar a su destino alrededor de una hora ya estaban enfrente de una gran mansión fueron recibidos por Hank y el los llevo a un estudio donde todos estaban reunidos, ella frunció el ceño porque algunos de ellos tenían unas expresiones raras y en el centro estaban dos personas una en silla de ruedas y una parada a su lado los dos se veían jóvenes, su cara estaba en shock total, la de Tony era de confusión total, estuvieron unos minutos así hasta que finalmente Naomi salió de aturdimiento

"Como demonios el profesor y Magneto rejuvenecieron" finalmente grito señalándolos

* * *

N/A: Gracias a las personas que les gusto la historia a decir verdad es la primera vez que escribo algo relacionado con los vengadores así que si en algún momento escribo algo que este mal no duden en decírmelo estaré agradecida

PD: En mi perfil hay un link si quieren ver el tono de ojos de Naomi


End file.
